Chaos rain
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: An assault on Eggmans fortress goes horribly wrong when Eggman tries to take over the world and fails with dire consequences. But what if that dire consequence was being teleported to somewhere filled with death, romance, horror and suspense. What if that place was there to make people learn a lesson in life. First crossover, rated M for violence, REVIEW PLEASE
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Planet möbius, Sonic the hedgehogs world.)

We'll start this story off first in the Sonic universe. Where the entire Sonic gang are making a assault onto the Eggman capital. The gang was Sonic, of course, Amy Rose, Sally Acorn, Miles Tails Prower, Bunnie Rabot, Antoine De Coolet, Scott Rider (OC), Connor Jenkins (OC), Reala the hedgehog (OC). Enough of the commentaries, lets go and do the story.

Sonic the hedgehog, wearing only his red and white stripped sneakers, was making a huge mess out of the robots guarding the front gate. The robots were red, fat and curved everywhere, its arms were spiked with its left fist holding a built in mp5 Sub machine and the other a meter long sharp sword. Sonic used his speed to run up to the robot in front if him, watching it bring down its sword right in front of him. Sonic stopped, watching the sword poke his right sneaker, Sonic chuckled, giving off a wicked smile to boot. Sonic ran up the sword quickly, jumping on its head upwards and flipping round so he could go down head first. The robots head which was just glass in a shape of a E looked up to see a buzz saw come down fast onto him. Slicing the robot in half showing its circuitry with a spark.

"Heh, eggheads got some new toys for us to break" Sonic snickered, looking at the half open robot in front of him, feeling like he just had a pump of adrenaline kick in for the first time in ages.

KACOOW!

Sonic turned round with out a twitch in his eye. He heard a loud gun shot from the distance and sees a robot crash to the floor behind him with its sword raised in the air. Sonic checked again to see its head completely blown off. Sonic turned round and raised his thumb towards the shine of light on a rooftop. The person up there was Scott Rider, a hedgehog with some issues about home and in his current state, he wears a black creased leather jacket with a black short sleeved shirt underneath, he also wears blue jeans and Nike trainers to boot. His skin is red with his eyes as well, but his hair is longer than sonics but has a black streak going down the middle of it because of some experiments that happened in the past (which was a little while back, read mission unknown for the full story which I'm still writing). Scott was lying down on the roof top holding a RPA bolt action sniper rifle pointing down towards Sonic for cover.

"Good job Scott! Now move to the east side and give cover fire to Amy and Connor" Sally's voice blasted through Scott's ear piece.

Amy rose with her hammer and pink miniskirt with her pink and white high top boots was smashing every robot in sight. While Connor was using a P90 sub machine gun with FMJ rounds to pierce the robots armour with ease. Connor Jenkins, a human with some background towards the entire group, bust first lets start with the appearance. He's a white Caucasian male, his hair is short and blond, his left eye is blue with his right red he wears a smooth black leather jacket with a white long sleeved T-shirt underneath. His bottoms is grey skinny jeans with black and white converse sneakers. Connor was shooting the robots to pieces, seeing them blow to parts in a matter of shots from the P90. Connor had no facial expression during fights cause he doesn't get angry for a reason, he keeps a calm head during battle at all times. Connor kept his finger down on the trigger, taking down any robot in front of him while Amy smashes any behind to cover Connor. When the weapon clicked in Connors hand he pushed in a small button in the side and taking out the magazine, with placing another into it from his belt which held 4 other mags. Connor and Amy were swarmed in both ways, shooting and smashing any robot that comes into reach. Connor and Amy forgot about the sides, quickly reacting by turning their heads opposite each other to see a sword come flying down.

KACOOW!

A sound of a anti-material rifle being fired was extremely close. Quickly seeing both robots fall to the ground instantly. Scott was standing at the east gate entrance crouching and aiming towards Amy and Connor who gave a nod and ran off deeper in to Eggmans fortress. Scott pulled back the bolt and pulled out the clip, placing in a fresh new clip into the 5 shot sniper. Scott held the sniper on his left shoulder with on hand on the stock of the sniper, taking in a small and stead pace towards Eggmans fortress which was a giant spire made of metal with a dome shape on top with four lighting rods poking out the side of the spire dome.

"Ok Scott, I want you to go in there and provide a distraction on the lower levels while everyone else attacks the highers. Plus I sent in a special request to GUN to see if they can contact Reala, she can enter and exit that thing without no one noticing" Sally's voice blared through all the ear pieces in the group attacking the spire. Scott was walking past all the wreckage and debris of the fallen robots that the group finished off. Scott noticed the sky was getting darker and more gloomy, thinking it might have something to do with Eggmans scheme. Scott walked through the automatic doors in the front entrance with a smile brightening up his face in sight, he saw Reala with her katana out against two robots. The area was totalled and bullet holes everywhere. The pillars in the room was completely destroyed with the front desk sliced in half with the chair. There also was robot parts placed everywhere across the floor. Reala is a hedgehog, a black hedgehog with long black hair that went down to her thigh, they also and blue at the tip of her hair, she wore a ruffled miniskirt with netting corset over it, and thigh length armlets, she wore thigh length wedge boots. Reala always had a thing when it came to fighting, she always wanted to do it smoothly and with out any hesitation, like it was either you or them. Reala stood and watched as the robot in Reala's left swung his sword right down, only for Reala to parry and move down along the blade and ducking under its arm with a twist of her body which swung round her katana round, slicing the robot in half horizontally. The other robot armed its mp5 and aimed at Reala who had her back towards the robot, Reala fell backwards, seeing from Scott's point of view a purple space appeared on the floor, making Reala disappear in thin air. The robot shot at the floor. Making a large amount of bullet holes where Reala went down.

"Stupid robot" Reala's calm voice was echoed across the room. Making the robot twist his head round to see a blade come right into his head, piercing the robots head fully where it broke through the entire head, Reala pulled up her sword, removing the robots head off its body. Reala swung her sword to the floor, making the head slide off the sword and onto the floor where it bounced towards Scott who was holding the RPA sniper starring at Reala. Scott made his way towards Reala, stopping in till he was standing in front of her.

"Looks like Sals intel was right, you did come. Now tell me this, where is the princess?" Scott said deeply, looking around to see what was the damage Reala had made to all the robots on this floor.

"I'm right here you know!" Sally ran through the front doors with Bunnie and Antoine behind her "good work you two, now all we need to do is defeat Eggman"

"Yeah right!" Scott said sarcastically, getting Sally to give him the eye brow raised "by the time we get there, Eggman would've either won or loss so why don't we stay down here"

"Sugar hog is the one tasseling with the doc" Bunnie joined in, taking in a step forwards towards the group talking.

"Just move you're butts up those stairs before I kick them there" Sally moved her arm towards the large spiral staircase at the back.

" geez Sally, I know I did something wrong but being violent is not going to solve anything" Scott chuckled sarcastically, watching Sally get angry with the twitch of her eye, which felt like she was going to blow a casket anytime soon.

(Meanwhile on the top floor)

"My plans almost complete, first the weather will change, than a lighting storm which I will control to destroy those rodents once and for all, plus with my little upgrade to this machine, with every lighting bolt that hits the ground will give off a area effect that will change any living thing into a robot! MUHAHAH MUHAHAHHAHHAHA!" Eggman laughed out evilly at the top of his voice, laughing in front of a computer console in the centre of the dome which had a tube container containing all seven chaos emeralds.

"Your finished Eggman!" A familiar voice echoed across the whole dome, getting Eggman to give a vicious smirk as he turned round.

"Well, well rodent, you've came this far with help but let's see if your good enough for these two hehe!" Eggman snickered, pressing a button in the console behind which opened a large lifting floor, standing there was metal Sonic with silver Sonic MKII.

"Is that all Eggman!" Sonic chuckled with excitement, getting ready in his battle pose with one foot in front and the other behind "eggheads like you deserve to be cracked!" Sonic shouted, making the first move towards metal Sonic by spin dashing it into its chest, throwing it back into the metal console in the centre.

"Nooo! Leave my machine alone you bastered!" Eggman cried, watching as metal sonic pulled him self out from the console which made a large dent in it.

"Harsh words will get you no where doc" Sonic smirked jumping out of the way from silver sonics spiky spin dash, missing it by a large gap but giving metal sonic a huge opening by using its rocket powered boots to fly up and kick Sonic down and into the wall where the stairs are. He pulled him self out of the wall standing up with the hold if his head form the dizziness. He got his eyesight back only to see metal and silver sonic come towards him, with silver spin dashing and metal hovering off the floor towards Sonic.

"Hahaha yes, finish him now!" Eggman screamed, raising his finger towards the blue blur who's face was shell shocked by the two coming towards him.

"Aaahhhhh!" A loud scream came behind Sonic, making him shake it off and take a look to see Amy come down and swing her hammer round, hitting the two coming towards Sonic back towards Eggmans console, crashing into it making it crumpled and sparkle of electricity "no one touches my man ever!" Amy screamed at Eggman.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic softly spoke, quickly turning round as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, the figure was Connor who stepped next to Sonic, aiming the P90 towards the two busted robots in the centre console where Eggman was screaming out to the heavens in panic.

Connor spoke standing next to Sonic aiming the P90 "Eggman, its been a long time but I just want to sa-!"

"You fools! Do you know what you've done!" Eggman started pressing buttons, while the three watch as sweat pours down his bald head.

"Yeah, we stopped your plan and your rule" Connor voice had anger behind it by the sound, sounding very deep with a light sound of growing like venom in his speech.

"No! The consoles overloading, its going to implode and take us with it!" Eggman started to press bottoms on the keyboard, looking even more sweaty by the minute. The three heard more footsteps behind them watching as the whole group was there, Sally, Scott, Antoine, Reala, Bunnie, and Tails. All standing side by side in a line watching the doctor play around with the broken centre console which was starting to sparkle a bit more harshly.

"What's with?" Scott spoke slowly, trying to understand why the crazy doctor was getting all worried about.

"He says that that console is going to Implode?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders at Scott. Everyone there was trying to think about it for a few seconds in till they all realised, giving a loud gasp in being shocked.

"Implode!" Everyone shouted out, Scott and Connor both ran up to the console in the middle, only to look around for the off switch. Eggman stopped and starred at the clueless two, watching their every stupid move in till a question was asked.

"How far is the blast radius?" Both Scott and Connor said at the same time. Turning their attention to Eggman.

"About 1 mile radius, since we're here no one on the outside will be hurt!" Eggman replied, getting a confused stare by everyone to see Eggman worrying about everyone's safety out side. The storm was rough and stormy, lighting came clashing down onto the dome. Everyone shielded their selfs by moving tenor arms up to their faces. Scott, Connor and Eggman all didn't cover p, instead they watched as the lighting moved into the container with the emeralds, producing a large chain reaction of lighting around the room.

"I'm afraid were goners" Eggmans voice was soft and light, like he lost all hope as he stood there watching the container being covered in light all around. Everyone watched as the the container light soon went inside, making a floating ball of light in the middle with the chaos emeralds.

"It's been a good run Sonic, good bye" Eggman lowered his head before the white light exploded right in front of them, making them all see a blindness of white light with the effect of no sound.

(Planet earth, Fujimi academy-Japan ps I'm sorry about this, but I'm not good at describing large buildings so I will do the best I can, if so look it up)

The Fujimi academy in Japan, a high school if it were which it is. Where a lot of young students go but there is one in particular called Takashi Komuro. A boy aged 17 who was standing by a outside staircase at the ledge with the wind blowing in his face as he starred out towards the city of Tokomosu, thinking about his ex girlfriend, Rei Miyamoto, a girl aged 17, he hair is long light brownish colour with three thin bangs that cover her face at the two sides and one at the centre she also has to hair stands sticking out at the top of her head, she wears a white long sleeved shirt that starts to shift out a bit as it goes down, she also wears a multilayer green miniskirt. who dumped him a day ago for his best friend. Takashi wears a black jacket and a red short sleeved t shirt underneath , he also wears brown jeans and Lacoste trainers. He's the type of boy that skipped his classes that he doesn't even care about or wants to be left alone most of the time. He was standing on the stairs in the middle, thinking back into the past when he was in kindagarden, remembering the sentence of what his girlfriend said to him back then.

Flashback

"We're going to get married one day, you know that right!" Rei Miyamoto said with a cheerful voice, standing in a park starring at Takashi.

"Really, wow! do you really mean it?" He replied with joy. Watching as Rei nodded

"Yeah, pinkie promise" Rei moved her pinkie out towards him, gripping the pinkie so they hold together "cross my heart" she ended.

"And hope to die" Takashi smiled and gripped the pinkie then let go.

(Another flashback, in the halls of the academy)

"Why do you have to repeat the grade?" Takashi said with a quiet voice, moving a hand onto Rei's shoulder. Rei moved her head down and turned round away from Takashi, sounding upset " it's not like you'd understand.

(AF, in a classroom)

Hisashi, Takashi's best friend who wears the same as Takashi but instead he has grey flat hair with one large bang that covers his eyes a little. "Wow, so your in the same class as me, cool"

(AF by a railroad)

Takashi followed them both to the railroad, watching as they held each other close, watching as they were about to kiss in till Rei backed down with a disappointed face, like she was remembering something.

End flashback

"Cross my heart and hope to die, yeah right" Takashi sounded depressed, leaning his head on the railing bar and starring out in to the city. Takashi soon heard footsteps come along the stairs, turning his attention he saw Saya Takagi, a 16 year old girl, who wears the same as Rei because of its the female uniform of the school, she has long pink hair that she puts into two pony tails at each side and has two thing long bangs and either side of her face and a large spiky portions of her hair on the left side. At Takashi's point of view, she was very cross with her arms crossed and her orange eyes glaring at him with anger.

"Thats so stupid!" Saya said in slight anger.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" Takashi didn't sound at all interested in why she was there, instead just continued to look out towards the city.

"Every time you have to face something you don't like, you always come to this stupid staircase" Saya replied, moving towards Takashi with her hands on her hips "look at you, the first semester has just started, how ever are you going to make through the year" she finished with venom in her voice, bending down to look at Takashi's face which was looking down in a forbidden place, quickly turning round to look away from her breasts with out making no facial expression.

"I wish I could say the same thing to you" Takashi said away from Saya's face, like he couldn't look her in the eye " the fifth period ain't even over yet"

"It's ok, cause I'm genius chuckle unlike you who got into this school by dumb luck!" Saya sarcastically said, getting mean as the sentence went on.

"Takagi, why do you always dis me like that?"

"Cause I don't like stupid people!" She instantly replied, with Takashi giving a surprised reaction.

"What?!"

" cause you can't admit that their stupid. I mean that your stupid by at least you know you are. But maybe if I tell you that you're stupid and by some miracle that would make you less stupid. Stupid!" Saya stood there rubbing in her genius and insults to Takashi. But he just sighed and looked out towards the city, moping about something in Saya's eyes,

"Oh grow up, moping about your friend dumped you!" Saya spoke to Takashi, only to not hear a peep out of him again for that moment, Saya had enough Turing round and walking up the stair case once more with name being said before she left "stupid!" Takashi just sighed and continued to stare out towards the city once more.


	2. Chapter 1 the beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic character part from my OC, same goes witthigh school of the dead, OC Connor Jenkins- Cheezel1993. Reala the hedgehog- RealaTheHedgehog. **

**Please enjoy and review when can. I like reading reviews plus it gives me more of a perspective to my work. **

* * *

Chapter 1 the beginning of the end...

"Ugh-where am I?" Scott woke up, opening his eyes and rubbing his head in pain. Seeing that it was dark and in a confined small space he was in it got him a but confused, the explosion should've killed him but for some weird reason it didn't. He felt a strange heavy object on his leg, moving his hand he felt a smooth small barrel. Instantly Scott k we it was his RPA sniper rifle that he had on him when the explosion happened. Scott looked up to see 4 lines of light peeping through the top, like it was some sort of locker. He stood up, putting the strap over his shoulder so the rifle was on his back, he went to push it open slightly, stopping suddenly when it was open a little, thinking that where ever he is the people could be hostile. So Scott moved round the rifle, moving the butt towards the door, pulling it back he heaved forwards, smashing it open with some force and running out screaming at the top of his voice with the sniper in hand. He first looked in front of him, only for his mouth to drop, it was like his worst nightmare, in the reflection off the shiny locker in front if him, he could see he was human, he was wearing the same clothes at Eggmans fortress but his appearance completely changed as well as species. His hair was black Aurban style hair, his eyes were glaring red and his whole skin was badge, like he completely changed.

"No no no no no?!" This can't happen, how will everyone see me like this?!" Scott screamed at the top of his voice, rubbing his whole face and hair about in total shock, he went on for a minute before stopping right where he stood with his hands on his head, slowly n turning round to see it was a locker room, but it wasn't that type of locker room it was...

"SHIT! I GOT TELEPORTED TO THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!" Scott shouted out to himself, looking around at all the girl clothes on the bench in the middle as well as the lockers open with bra's hanging out the side. Scott started to moved backwards seeing above, the exit sign was there pointing towards behind him, his face went into shock as he felt a bump behind him like a person was standing behind him. He slowly turned his head, seeing a brown brunet girl in a white t shirt and pe shorts look at Scott with worry, her mouth was open as well as her eyes were watering at the sight. Scott stepped back waving his hands out in front if him shouting " it's a misunderstanding?!"

The girl took in a large breath, letting out a "YOU PERVERT!" Which echoed across the locker room, Scott quickly ran round the girl and out the door, taking in a deep breaths for getting out there alive.

"Jesus fuck! Where the fuck did I land!" Scott panted, quickly returning to normal as he looks up out side through a window to see a city, Scott noticed that this building and grounds have a gate and tennis courts, so the first thing that we through his mind was high school, the land of trouble, sex, and worst of all, bloody dip shits that think their better than everyone else in this case. Normal world came to mind.

"huge gasp oh my god!, is that a RPA!" Scott heard a weird voice beside him, turning his attention to a chubby nerd by the looks of it, he had shoulder length hair style that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching out wards and obscuring the side of his face. He has brown eyes and glasses on top. He wore what all the boys were wearing in the school (Takashi's clothes description)

"What do you want kid?" Scott questioned the chubby one deeply, turning his head only towards him who was having a weird smile as he touched the rifles barrel which got Scott on edge.

"Look kid I-!"

"My names not kid! It's Kota Hirono, and where on earth did you get a British weapon in Japan?" Kota asked, getting curious about it.

"Since we're doing commentaries, I'm Scott Rider. And I've had this weapon since a week ago when I was fighting Eggman when-!"

"Who's Eggman?" Kota sounded confused on the name, interrupting Scott.

"Geez, I bet people call you rude stuff don't they!" Scott raised his voice in the hallway, getting a sincere silence from Kota.

"Sorry kid, but I really need to find my friends at this moment, so continue on what ever your going to do someplace else. And remember, you're an easy target for bullies so keep a bat or something like that with you at all times" Scott chuckled, walking off down the grey hall away from Kota.

On the stairs where Takashi is still standing, starring out into the city, still thinking all about someone close to him that dumped him. Takashi heard a footstep coming up the stairs where he was, looking with moving his body but his eyes he watched as something he couldn't believe was walking up the stairs, his eyes widened as well as he moved his head watching as something that wasn't human walking up the stairs.

"Ow, cant believe I landed on my head" Connor walked up the stairs rubbing his head while the P90 bobbles around on a leash on his belt of his grey skinny jeans. Connor opened his eyes, looking at the boy standing there with his mouth open while rubbing his head.

"What's up kid, have I got something in my shirt?" Connor looked down, quickly noticing his hands were red, making Connor jump. He moved towards the shiny railing to see his reflection, he was a red hedgehog but with short blond hair as he was being human, his eyes were still left blue and right red. His clothes were the same as he usually wears.

"What...the...fuck?!" Connor said calmly, getting a strange shocking feeling down his spine and in the back of his throat.

"What are you?" Takashi asked, getting all widened eyes in shock.

"I'm Connor Jenkins, I was a human but-!" Connor stopped speaking, just realising what had happened and why "the explosion, I was standing next to Scott at the time and with the seven chaos emeralds power? It must be, the emeralds swapped our DNA molecules and changed me and Scott in to each other" Connor finished by starring at the kid in front of him who looked totally confused.

" Erhh. I guess I should give you my name, its Takashi. So why are you heclash!" A sudden loud clash got both their attention. The looked towards the gate to see a man, maybe drunk at their angle, smashing on the gate entrance in a weird drunken manner. Takashi leaned over the railing seeing if he could focus his sight on him while Connor just stood there starring out towards the man bashing on the gate. At this range he was a man in a black suit with black trousers and was smashing on the gate entrance. Connor and Takashi just starred at the man doing it.

Scott was walking down the hallway with the RPA sniper rifle on his shoulder, walking through, he came to a open window, he stopped on hearing a bash outside with a sudden chill go through his whole body, like his gut is telling him something bad's going to happen right then and now. Scott looked out the window to see the black suit man knocking on the gate like he was drunk. Scott put the sniper in front of him, aiming down the scope, adjusting it so he could look at the persons face, he was leaning his head backwards and his eyes were white completely with no iris, he also had this weird black ring around his eyes that seemed weird. Scott heard a voice at the gate, he zoomed out to see a fat bald guy in a green top holding a neck gripped, a women that had long hair going down to her mid back and was standing next to a teacher who wore a black t shirt. Scott turned on the scopes audio and pulled out a earphone and placed it in his left ear so now he could listen to what they have to say.

"Stop that! Get away from here now!" The guy with the neck grip shouted towards the man only for a response of him giving out a ghastly groan. He soon went up to the gate, grabbing the man suit jacket and slamming him into the gate which did good by the looks of it, he stopped and bowed his head on the arm of the guy still giving a ghastly groan.

"I think that would be enough sir" the women stepped in, moving her left hand on her lip looking all worried.

"Nah, don't worry about a thing miss chomp ARGGGGHHHHH!" The man bit the fat dude, digging his teeth into his arm making the blood spurt out all over the suit man.

Scott, Takashi and Connor all gasped on the sight of the man being bit. The fat guy screamed as the blood came squirting out in front of him, quickly gaining his arm back he pulled it, still screaming at his bloody open arm. From the threes point of view the man dropped to the ground, rolling over back and forth holding his arm, the man soon dropped his arms, not moving an inch from that spot on.

"What the-" Takashi whispered, watching closely on the dead mans body right there.

"Are you ok?" The women said, watching how the mans bloody body started to twitch and move "oh thank god your alright, you might want to get that arm checked out right now?" The women let her guard down, turning her back towards him to talk to the other there. Scott watched the mans movements, he stood up, groaning in Scott's ear from the audio. The man grabbed the women, getting a loud shriek out of her, and biting into her neck, making her scream out in agony. Scott gasped in shock, watching as the man eat away at the women while the other man ran towards the school, Scott pulled back the bolt of the sniper, readying the bullet.

"Oh fuck?!" Takashi said out loud, looking over the railing to see a teacher being eaten alive right there, Connor unhappily grinned, pulling the P90 off his belt and into his arms.

"We need to get the fuck-!"

KACOOW!

A loud gun shot was fired, it was like a thunder storm right next to your ear. Takashi and Connor both looked down at the window to see a rifle being poke out the window on a bipod, it was hard to get the persons details but all they knew is that he killed the man eatting the women flat dead, seeing how his head exploded in a single shot. Connor looked at the rifle and quickly saw that it was a RPA British anti material rifle, and there was only one person he knows who owns a rifle like that. Takashi moved round Connor, running up the stairs while Connor went down to the floor where he saw the rifle. He went round the corner to see a white boy, 18 holding the sniper and pulling back the bolt on the gun. He picked it up undoing the bipod and putting it on his shoulder and started to move towards the hedgehog standing there, Scott stopped in joy, grinning a huge smile that made him run up to him with a hand up high.

"Connor! You look good" Scott sarcastically joked, getting a a straight face from Connor In annoyance.

"Well Scott, if you'd be a little bit more to the left when we was back at Eggmans fortress, we wouldn't be like this" Connor complained, turning his head to look out the window to see the fat man dead on the floor but the women was gone with a blood trail towards the school.

"You can't blame me, lets just find the others and find a way to get out of here. That man just bit and killed that women who just walked off into the school, strange" Scott hummed, turning his attention back to Connor.

"Lets go up one floor, I met this boy named Takashi. He can show us around" Connor said as he walked off back up the stairs with Scott following.

Takashi ran down the school hallway, quickly dodging people standing around in the hallway. He went past every door except the last door at the end, he opened the sliding door panting from all the running he done just to get there, the school was big in other words. He walked into the class room quickly, only for everyone to look at him.

"Komuro, you couldn't just be happy with skipping my class" the teacher said across the room, sounding really agitated on his appearance. He walked over to Rei who was sitting in the corner at the back of the class but right In front of him since the door was at the back of the class room.

"Come on, were leaving"

"What?! Why?" Rei answered back, getting really confused to what Takashi was really saying.

Scott was standing at the door of the class room holding the sniper rifle while Connor was at the side of the door, being out of sight since it would scare the crap out of everyone. Everyone looked really nervous at Scott since he was holding a real life weapon.

"Come on we're going to get out of here!" Takashi pulled Rei out of her seat, getting everyone to look at them, but Saya stood up in reaction, looking like she was really pissed at them for some reason.

"What?!" Rei slurred out, getting Takashi to pull on her arm even more " what are you even talking about?"

"Dude, what are you doing" Igou walked up towards Takashi calmly, trying to think nothing's happening.

Takashi turned round, looking at his best friends face seriously " people just got killed out at the front gates. No bullshit" he said calmly, getting a little shock out of Igou.

" are you serious?!" Igou said calmly, keeping his voice down while every one in the class room can hear.

"Yeah, like I'm making that shit up!" Takashi sarcastically replied.

"Jesus!" Rei shouted out, forcefully taking her hand off of Takashi "what's going on, I can never understand-ugh!" Rei was suddenly silenced, by Takashi slapping her round the face hard, making everyone in the heart pound. Scott's eyes widened in the sight, Connor looked at Scott's face, seeing how he was shocked. Connor tried t think what was going on, he could hear but couldn't see anything. Scott casually walked into the room, and made his way towards Takashi. Rei was surprised that Takashi even done such a thing, she just stood there holding the side of her face in stinging pain.

"Who are you?" Igou asked Scott, who was now standing behind Takashi. Connor peeked round the corner to see what was going on. Scott tapped on Takashi's shoulder getting his attention. Scott's face wasn't smiling, he was grinning madly, like he was going to blow something out.

"Your the one who shot the man, what do you what?" Takashi asked, only just realising something was coming at him form the side. Scott swung the butt of his weapon round and into his cheek , getting him to stagger back. Takashi's nose was dripping blood now. And he was holding onto the side of his face like something broke.

"Why'd you hit me?" Takashi's voice was full of venom and hatred at that point, getting a angry face towards Scott.

"Bastereds like you get what's coming to them, a man should never hit a women!" Scott raised his voice, getting a strange vibe form the entire class.

"Just listen to me, we have to get out of here right now!" Takashi's voice could be heard down the hall in that room. Igou and Rei looked at Takashi's face, reading it like a book that he was scared and serious about this and decided to follow him, Scott entroduced him self to the two as they left the class. When they left the class they saw Connor, quickly getting shocked and starred at him for a brief moment before Connor said "no time to explain, I'm Connor by the way"

The five were running down the hall, trying to get to the exit of the school and get out if there quickly. As they were running Rei opened her mouth "what's going on?"

"Something happened at the school gate. PE teachers went to check it out and something happened. and now those PE teachers are killing each other!" Takashi explained, quickly running down the hallway.

"That's insane" Rei answered back, not believing it for one second.

Scott talked to Connor as they'd ere traveling down the hallway, seeing how it was the best time before something happened.

"Hey Connor, if me and you went to this dimension, then Sally and the others have came here as well" Scott said to Connor, getting only silence from him and a nod in acknowledgement.

They all traveled to the PE closet, seeing how they could get some weapons if something happened. Igou took out the cleaning broom for the gym, holding it tight with one foot on it and pushing the handle forwards, snapping it so it had a sharp point at the end. He then used some duct tape that was in there and took off a javelins spear and taping it on the end of the broom to make a spear. Takashi picked up a base ball bat while Igou explained he had karate training black belt.

"Lets get out of the school and get to our houses" Takashi said while standing at the stair case, looking up and down to see if anyone was coming.

"Lets talk to my father, he works in the police, maybe he can help us?" Rei asked as she leaned on the spear she was holding. Takashi held out a cell phone, quickly giving it to Rei

"School rules are meant to be broken" he chuckled, handing the phone to Rei, watching as she calls 110 (emergency services in Japan)

Her face froze upon hearing that the police are fully non callable since its engaged " how can the police be busy" she said slowly in fear.

_Intercom_

_" this message is for all students. pant there is an emergency situation taking place inside the school right now,huff all students must follow your teachers orders and evacuate. I repeat_ ("so they've finally realised it" Takashi said as the intercom went on.) _a emergency incident is taking place inside-static" the line went dead for a few seconds, getting everyone silenced up, Scott and Connor both looked at each other, thinking that this is not got. _

"It's happening!"Takashi quickly said in a hurry while keeping a calm head about it.

Intercom

_"Ugh..gh...get away from me. Get back!_" Some rustling noise comes through, like a sound of a struggle.

Meanwhile at the classroom, Kota decided to sneak out, feeling scared at that moment in what he's hearing. He crawled a few paces out before he was stopped by someone's voice.

"Hirono!" His name scared him, making him jump straight up and turn.

"Oh hey Takagi" Kota sounded scared in his voice, like he was uneasy being around girls or maybe the message on the intercom. Saya, walked over, bent down to his crawling size and moved her hand up to her face, whispering into his ear "shh, we gota go". Kota didn't care about him self and decided to follow Takagi.

Everyone was soon hearing screaming over the intercom, nothing but screaming and a massive cry for help over the intercom before it went dead. The entire school went into silence, quiet as the wind blowing at 1 mph.

"That's not fucking good, Connor silencers!" Scott said out loud, hearing his voice echo across the hallway, Scott used the RPA rifle as a post, putting so the barrel was pointing up, he took out of his left jacket pocket a large screw on tube, screwing it on the end of the barrel, same with Connor on his P90. The three watched as Scott and Connor both readied their weapons for a fight. The school was silent still, only hearing a large cracking noise of what sounded like a pen or pencil dropping off the desk. Before they knew it the whole school went into panic, the students and teachers were all running and screaming through the corridors and staircases, trying to get out side if they can.

"Come on, this way!" Igou started to sprint off in the other direction, away form the exit stairs and the classroom buildings.

"Where are you going?" Takashi asked, sounding very confused in Igou's plan.

"The building with classrooms is too crowded, we need to get to the roof and go through the management building, we can get out form there" Igou replied, getting Takashi confused,

"Hisashi, is right. So shut up and lets go!" Rei raised her voice as she ran past Takashi, Scott and Connor nodded at each other, agreeing that they follow them since they know the area and they don't.

"Erggh. Alright, fine. Lets move" Takashi accepted it, starting to move up with them. The five moved up a bunch of stairs and out a door to a walk path between buildings high up. The walk path was like a cross road with 4 paths in ten middle, all going to different building. The five ran on the walk path, only to stop to see one of their teachers, mr Wokisako standing in the middle of the path way.

"Thats mister Wokisako, what's the matter with him?" Rei looked worried on how he was standing there with blood blearing through his green tack suit bottoms and white t shirt.

They watched as the man took a step forward, taking in a ghastly breath like. His face was pale grey, and clear white eyes. He took a another step forwards, but this time opening his mouth wide open in a way of madness.

"I've got a clear shot, orders?" Scott asked, looking down the scope at the persons head, Takashi moved his arm on top of gun, pushing it down telling Scott to lower it. Scott nodded at looked to the left and Connor the right. Checking each others corners. Before they knew it mr Wokisako started to sprint forwards with his hands out in front of him and mouth open like he was going to attack them, he moved closer To Rei, trying to grab a hold of her, but Rei was scared, moving back with vertical swings of the spear like she was a pro but was hesitating not to get close to him.

"Rei! Stab him, give it everything you got and don't hold back!" Igou shouted watching as Rei was hesitating all the time though it, she stood there, god,into the spear out in from of her, looking at how the man was trying to grab hold of her. He reached out, grabbing the spear and pushing back. Rei wasn't prepared for him to be strong making her push back and slide her shoes across the concert floor.

"I've got a clear shot!" Scott shouted out loud, pointing at the mans head. But before he knew it, Rei's eyes suddenly changed, like they turned sharp and serious at that moment. She managed to push him off, making him take a couple of steps back. Rei flipped the spear with one hand and moved it to her left, quickly sprinting forwards towards mr Wokisako, hitting him in the left side first which pushed him bald even more, she quickly returned by following the move through by twisting round the other way and hitting in the other side which moved him back further. She finished with a clean stab right through the heart which seemed to work.

"I'm the leader of the Sojustu club, don't fuck with me!" She said in relief, only to hear a a whistle in the background, she turned to she Connor and Scott whistle in a manner of whoa, quickly admiring Rei for a brief moment before she felt movement on the stick she was holding. He was still alive ( thematically speaking). The man started to push on her, moving her back with some force, she tried to hold on and keep him back only to end up with the man swing his body round which threw Rei into the wall, still keeping a hold on the spear so the man couldn't get any closer to her while she was on the floor.

"I stabbed him in the heart?! So why is he still moving?!" Rei shouted out, only for Igou to grab him in a full nelson, keeping his hand on the mans neck so he couldn't move. But Igou was moving backwards, trying to get mr Wokisako away from Rei on the floor. Scott's and Connors fingers itched, seeing how if they shoot they will alert anyone in the area or kill them which is to risky.

" Rei, pull it out now!" Igou groaned to Rei, trying to keep mr Wokisako in the headlock. Rei pulled it out of his chest, seeing how the blood was just pouring out of it must've been unpleasant in the eyes of Scott and Connor.

"Hisachi, get away from him!" Takashi cried out, swinging his arm in a motion to help.

"Don't worry, I can handle him" Igou said with confidence, giving away a large smile. Igou kept him still, only for the man twist his neck round with the sound of his neck clicking or snapping " what the fuck?!" He said to himself, watching as the mans head is now back to first pointing at his head. The man opened his mouth, quickly giving a large chomp onto Hisachi arm, making him scream in pain but also trying to get him off with his other hand.

"Hey you, get away from him!" Takashi screamed, quickly running towards the two. Giving a swing of the baseball bat into the mans back, igou was still trying his best to get him off so now Rei moved in, stabbing him in the shoulder that didn't do anything.

"Ahh fuck it, use the butt Connor!" Scott shouted, running at the man and hitting him in bathe back of the head with the rifles butt, but didn't do anything, Connor did the same with the P90 but only to end in failure.

"Why won't he just die already!" Rei shouted, trying to keep the spear in his back and pull it off Igou.

"I knew it, he really is dead!" Takashi was shocked taking a step away from in confusion from the three trying to get the man off Igou "he's dead but still moving!"

"What?!" The three sounded shocked. The man soon bit harder, digging in deeper to the skin to make it burst out with blood because of the pressure in his arm, Igou screamed in pain.

"gasp Hisachi!" Rei screamed, dropping the spear and started to push the man off of him, she turned round to Takashi telling him "Takashi, help him!" As tears ran down her eyes. Scott and Connor both couldn't get him off, instead he pushed them both away on to the floor. Takashi froze in shock quickly realising and started to run forward only to hear Rei's voice once more " don't just stand there, do something!" Takashi screamed and charged fully forwards at full pelt, raising the bat high up. He swung it down at full force onto the mans head, smashing it open with the splatter of blood right behind. At all of their angles there were parts of the mans head spread out all across the floor. The man fell to the floor, flatting out like a pancake hitting the ground once its finished sticking on the celling.

**please review and I am doing two story's at one time here, so its very hard in a way, plus that and I've been doing my coursework for college at the same time so think of you's lucky that I'm doing my story's here and than again I LOVE YOU GUYS, sticking with my story's to the end, if you want to help in any way please do...even if it means by saying " I need a beta reader", i will only accept nice and polite reviews, you can complain about my story's but in a honourable way, like nice and complaining at the same time which I Really care about thank you. **


	3. Chapter 2 blood rain

Chapter 2 blood rain

"I should've got up close and shot" Scott piped up, standing back up with Connor With the picking up of their weapons.

"Shut up! Hisachi, are you okay?" Rei was sounded worried about Igou. Scott and Connor both glared at the three, thinking how they saw these type of things in movies.

"That son of a bitch just bit me" Igou replied, trying to hold back how much the bite really hurts.

"Yeah, but at least your still alive" Connor piped up, speaking as he looked over the walk way to look at the ground. Connor sighed, taking a step away from the edge with his eyes closed like he was helpless at that moment. The four looked confused in what Connor just said, only not hear a loud scream that emitted over the edge. They all looked to see a girl on the floor, screaming as she tried to push one of the undead off of her. The four watched as the undead man bit into her neck, hearing the screams of a helpless victim being eaten alive again. All their hearts pounded at that moment, feeling the sorrow for the girl. The girl was screaming and screaming as the man kept biting. Scott growled and readied his sniper, pointing downwards towards the girl.

"Rest, in peace" Scott whispered, pulling the trigger to make a little bang come from the sniper, Scott watched through the scope, watching as the bullet pierced the girls head, stopping her from screaming and form pain. Takashi, Rei and Igou all looked at Scott, starring at him as a his eyes watered.

"You did the right thing Scott" Connor said in a comfort way, putting his hand on his shoulder. Scott nodded, putting the weapon on his shoulder. " what's our next step?" Connor moved his hand onto his P90, looking at the three who stood in front of him looking at Igou.

Takashi spoke, getting the attention of everyone. "we can handle one of them, but there's no way-"

"The roof!" Igou interrupted Takashi, still hiding the pain that he was in.

"The roof?" Everyone asked, turning their attention onto him.

"We should barricade our selfs up there till help arrives" Igou replied, holding onto his arm as it started to sting a little.

"There's good news and bad news in that plan" Scott stepped closer to the three, getting their attention.

" What?"

Connor took in a step, trying to join in on the confiscation "this thing could be happening all over the city, why would they come and help us when they have a entire city to take care of"

"And not to mention if there's any of them on the roof" Scott said.

"And the bad news?" Igou groaned In pain, grabbing his arm even tightly.

"You don't want to hear it so lets move" Scott said as he started to walk down the hall way. Everyone nodded and started to make their way towards the end of the walkway, coming up to the outside stairs to the roof. They all climbed up it to see the roof was completely clear. The roof was a flat surface with at their end was the outside stairs and inside building entrance, on the other was like a observatory dome like structure, it was one level higher than everything on the roof with a metal fence gate going round the stairs. They all got up there and saw a sight that was horrific, they saw destruction take place as they stood at the edge of the school roof, starring out towards the city that was being destroyed right in front of their eyes.

"Holy shit, its happening everywhere!" Takashi was shocked at what he was looking at, the entire city was in chaos by the looks of it from their point of view.

"Everything was normal...everything was fine a minute ago!" Rei sounded extremely worried as she stared out towards the city.

"Told ya so! The police must be busy" Scott sarcastically spoke, getting a growl from Rei who pointed her spear in Scott's face. Scott's face widened in fear from the girls spear in his face. "Sorry" Scott sighed, pushing away the spear from his face. Rei moved back next to Takashi, watching as the city was going into chaos by the sound of it. At a sudden a gush of wind stormed right at them, pushing Rei, Igou and Takashi forward while Scott and Connor had the weight to keep them in place. They looked to hear a loud motor noise from the air. They saw 6 American apache helicopters fly past them really close, Scott and Connor both hummed on the sight, getting ideas that they were in a dimension where everything's gone to shit.

"Black hawk?! American military...what are they doing here?" Igou upped his voice over the loud wind blowing on the roof.

"That's not it. It's self defence force" Takashi sounded surprised on the sight.

"Where'd they come from, there's no base around here?" Igou quickly asked, getting confused on the subject on where'd they come from.

"Hey! Over here!" Rei started to shout, waving her hands in the air sides ways in a alerting manner.

Connor moved next to Scott, moving up to his ear to whisper "we need to find our friends...fast!"

"All we know is that they might be here or not, if they were here then it would take forever to find them" Scott replied, turning his head to the red hedgehog.

"What do you suppose we try and do?"

"Me? Hmmm. I say we stick with them, they could use all the help they can get...but if you want to go I'll be right behind you" Scott instantly replied, watching as Rei try's to signal the helicopters that were moving away from them.

"If they were teleported with us, they obversely landed somewhere in a different part of the city limitssigh...I completely agree with you, it's the best choice if we stay in a small group with these...things around." Connor kept quiet, still looking at the three at the edge of the roof.

"Then it's settled, we'll stay with them in till we find our friends which can't be hard. Who could miss a chipmunk wearing a blue jacket and boots as well as a half Bunnie half robot type of people anyway." Scott chuckled, making a laugh between him and Connor with what's going on all around them.

Rei was still trying to signal the choppers, trying to get them to notice them on the roof.

"Don't bother!" Igou groaned in pain, getting everyone's attention there "I wouldn't even waste my strength. That's the special defence force, they must have some kind of special mission. There not here to rescue us, their not even doing anything about that" Igou pointing down, pointing towards the school courtyard where students were screaming at the top of their voices towards the heavens from being bitten " that's what's going outside, where you can still run away from it, just imagine what's going on inside the school...This is like a disease caused by them" (by the way, they use the word them for the undead)

"Them?" Takashi said back, trying to interpret the meaning of the word them.

"The dead are attacking people left and right, but this isn't a movie or a video game, that's why it's them. They bite people, than they come back...as one of them. And it looks like smashing in their heads in is the only way to get rid of them" Igou finish his speech, getting a awkward silence from everyone.

Scott turned round, raising his RPA sniper up and looking down the sight "we've got company" in a deep manner.

"Theres too many of them." Rei kept her voice low, watching as they kept coming up from the stair case entrance as well as the building entrance to the roof. They all looked at the roof top, seeing how it was built and made, the stairs to the dome like structure looked like their best best.

"The stairs, we can block them if we can get there!" Igou pointed towards them, which were covered in a blockade of them* Connor made the first move without warning, running up first which the others hesitated for a brief second before running. Connor ran towards one of the undead students who was in his way, ducking as he went to hug him right round which made him stagger forwards, Connor finished by turning round, gripping the shoulder of the undead male student and taking out a small combat knife out of his left grey skinny jeans pocket. Connor stabbed him through the head, easily piercing the skull and into the brain. Connor removed the blade, turning away and moving towards his objective. Scott used the butt if his sniper rifle, seeing how he doesn't want to use up any ammo and alert any more up there, Scott ran at the side of Connor, clearing the path between them and the metal fence gate for the stairs. Connor and Scott both stopped at the sides of the metal gate, covering Takashi, Rei and Igou through the metal fence. Two of the undead stood in their way, Takashi swung his metal bat right into the side of the first one, watching his head explode all over the wall and metal fence. Rei got the second by stabbing through the centre of the forehead.

"Go!" Rei shouted, pulling out the spear of the undead women's head. Scott and Connor ran up first with Takashi and Igou second. Rei followed behind them, getting half way up the stairs only to turn Round and see one of the undead follow them up the stairs with another one on the way up.

"Why don't you just die already!" Rei shouted, raising the spear up and missing judging the undead mans movements to stab him right through the chest.

"Aim for the head women!" Scott shouted, getting the attention of Takashi and Igou for Rei. They watched as Rei tried to hold the dead man back, struggling the man still raised his arms, trying to reach towards Rei but instead he grabbed the pole in his chest. Rei felt a push as she tried to keep the man there but the dead man was strong enough to swing her round into the side of the wall on the stairs, knocking her down to the floor with the spear rolling down the stairs. Rei had fear in her eyes as the dead man groaned in front of her.

"Rei!" Igou and Takashi shouted towards her. Takashi made a move down towards the stairs,,but Igou had other fast plans, Igou snatched the bat out of Takashi hand and ran down, pulling the bat backwards he swung forwards, hitting the mans head in the back and followed the swing into the wall, making his head explode all over the wall with the blood stains going down the wall. Igou offered his hand to Rei, helping her up with the look of pain in his eye. They made it up to the stairs safe at that moment. Scott and Connor stood at the top of the stairs, watching as if there are any coming up the stairway. Connor was picking the ones off that were walking towards the stairs with his P90, making every shot count he got them in the head, watching as they fall flat out across the ground when the hole appeared in the side of their head.

A couple of hours past and the sun was starting to set with the orange sky, the five had barricaded the stairs with chairs, tables and doors that were stashed in the dome like structure, guess it was a storage unit after all. They carefully placed it so nothing can get past for a couple of hours till help arrives, but the huge problem was that Igou was not looking like himself at the time, he grew in pain more and make as the seconds went on in the day, like it was really going to die from a little bite in the arm. But another big question was

"Why is this happening?" Rei slurred out, trying to keep quiet and hold back any noise.

"I don't know, but maybe if we can find out what's causing it, we can stop it, or at least protect ourself's" Igou groaned in pain, clenching in to his arm even tighter.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but." Connor said in a serious tone "this maybe a virus or parasite, and all you need to do is find a cure. Like. If something can heal any illness, which is very low chance." Connor finished his sentence. Scott just realised, looking at his hand in a strange manner with some personal thoughts running through his head. This strange liquid running through my blood stream...could it...stop this pandemic?

Connor noticed Scott looking at his own hand with some thought. Connor kept quiet at that moment, thinking the same as Scott.

Igous breathing was in a different pattern, making it strange all of a sudden "we need to find matches or a lighter, if we don't make a fire now, were gunna be fucked when it gets dark."

A loud bang at the barricade made everyone jump and look towards it to see that them was smashing against it, making a loud ruckus all around. And another that got everyone worried was Igou, he was now choking and spewing up his own blood like it was stuck inside his throat. Rei and Takashi were starring at him as he sat down coughing up his own blood which stained the floor. Rei was close to him, looking terrified at the thought of what might happen.

"Hisachi, what's wrong with you? Takashi, Hisachi is.." Rei was holding Igou steady as he spazzed out a little as he sat near the railing. The four looked at Hisachi at that point, noticing his breathing was more like gasping for air and his eyes were black around them, like the man they saw at the front gate. They all looked so shocked upon seeing Igou like that.

"Why..." Rei mourned silently " why, he just got bit a little so why do you look so horrible"

"So it is just like the movies huff they bite you..and that's it" Igou struggled to speak. Sitting there still breathing like he has a blocked nose.

"But what you've seen in the movies can never happen" Rei started to whimper, forming a tear in her eye.

"But it did happen, to everyone else" Igou replied only to get a few seconds of silence after he spoke, watching as the four stare at him with sorrow. Scott had two things running through his mind, first was watching Igou die in front of him and the other concerning him self, like he was planning something at that moment.

Igou broke the silence, managing to move his head towards Takashi " Takashi...huff will you help me"

"Help you with what?" Takashi replied with a deep tone, thinking about what he's going to say and will he regret it. Igou managed to pull his hand up and point towards the rail, just barely having enough strength to lift his arm.

"Help me over the rail and straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head" Igou voice was coming quiet, like he was trying to fight to speak to them.

Rei was shocked in what he said, replying in a aggressive manner "what are you saying!"

"Argh-I don't want to be one of them!" Igou yelled, coughing up more blood at the end of his sentence. The coughing became into a puke storm of blood right onto the ground like he was in massive pain, Igou felt a kick in his stomach, making him pull right up with the spew of blood that made Rei more worried and tried to keep him level. Scott, Connor and Takashi stood there watching Igou cough up blood and have a spaz where he stood, looking real shocked in what their seeing at that point in till he got his balance back and leaning up so so the blood could stay down.

"gasp come on Takashi...gasp..do it for me...I wanna be myself till the end" Igou smiled at Takashi under his near dead face. Takashi couldn't believe in what he was hearing. Hearing his best friend say that to him. Igou managed to keep the blood held in to his throat for a little bit longer but only failed, he started to choke up more blood, getting Rei to cry for Igou. The four watched as Igou fell to the floor in front of Scott, watching as he started to spaz out on the ground with the combo of spewing up blood all around Scott's feet.

"Hisachi! Let me help you!" Rei shouted out, crawling up beside him as he started to scream out in massive pain.

"Get away from him Rei" Scott knelt down next to her, watching closely to Hisachi's scream before going quiet.

"Why don't you just fuck off!" Rei shouted at Scott, slapping him round the face. Scott looked back at Rei with a glare in his eyes like he was ether mad or sorry.

"I'm only trying to help" Scott whispered under his breath, only for Rei to hear Scott's words.

"What good are you when Hisachi is going to die and you can't do anything!" Rei replied as tears went down her face.

Scott looked away from Rei as he stood up, forgetting the slap he just received. After that it all went quiet, quickly noticing that Hisachi was no longer breathing or moving. Rei denied and denied that he was dead, trying to keep close to him

"Rei, now I'm telling to get away from him" Takashi said as he starred at Hisachi's dead body, trying to hold in his sorrows for his best friend.

"No! Nooooo!" Rei screamed, pouring her eyes out on Hisachi's dead body, trying not to believe that all of this can't be happening. Takashi kept thinking about Hisachi's last words about not becoming one of them, making him feel depressed in side. Takashi took a step forwards, giving the bat a twist on the grip. Rei gasped on hearing Takashi tighten his grip on the bat, taking a step forwards towards Rei and Hisachi's dead body.

"Step away. Rei." Takashi's voice was soft as he stepped forwards only to be stopped by Rei who held onto his black jacket.

"Nooo! You can't do that!" Rei cried out to Takashi, screaming loudly in his face " Hisachi's special! He won't change! Hisachi won't become one of them!"

"...let me go" Takashi said softly again, like he's holding back any more emotions on that point.

Connor turned to Scott who was looking at his hand and Hisachi's body more often. Connor leaned into Scott's ear and covered it so the others won't hear.

"I don't think you should try it" Connor whispered, taking in the sight of Rei hitting Takashi's shoulder lightly, trying to keep him from smashing in the head of their best friend.

"I need to see if it works or not, even if it delays the process by an hour or a week. We need to help them but help ourself's In the process" Scott replied quietly, taking steps towards the two after he finished his reply.

Rei gasped when she heard Hisachi's body twitch, giving a large smile in happiness " see takashi! Hisachi can't die" Rei sounded relieved, watching as Hisachi moved his head up off the floor, his eyes closed but drooling with blood. Rei soon felt empty as soon Hisachi stood up, opening one eye which had no iris and was all blood shot. Rei dropped to the floor on her knees whispering "Hisachi?" Once. Scott walked towards Hisachi, looking at him with determination in his eye. Scott took in a deep breath, raising his arm out at the side as he walked towards him. Connor shook his head while Takashi and Rei were shocked and confused in Scott's actions. Hisachi made a loud groan before reaching out and grabbing Scott's arm. Scott tensed up his body for the pain what was about to come. Hisachi bit Scott's arm, making him groan out in massive pain.

"Now!" Scott screamed in pain towards Takashi, watching as he ran towards them, giving the bat a large swing upwards and crashing it down onto Hisachi's head which splattered open across the floor, Scott moved his arm into his chest, trying to cover the pain of being eaten alive. Rei and Takashi were lost for words for Scott, giving him a shocked look towards him who didn't even care about being bitten, like it was some since experiment.

"How long was it till Hisachi turned...three hours?" Scott asked, holding into his arm where it poured in blood but could feel it itching where the liquid inside him was reacting to the bite.

"NOOO!" Rei's voice could be heard miles away, making Scott and Connor jump while Takashi turned his head round to see Rei crying as she stands there looking at Hisachi's beaten in head "WHY! WHY!"

"Do you really want to be eaten alive?" Connors voice came from behind Rei. Rei gave a nasty glare at him, feeling like she could kill him after saying that.

Rei felt a strange feeling inside her that pushed its way up, making her puke up over Scott's trainers. Scott sudden forgot the pain from the bite and stepped back with a disgusted look on his face as he looks at his white and yellow right trainer. Rei held her stomach as she looked up at Takashi with a angry grin.

"I wish Hisachi bitten me so I wouldn't have to live like this" Rei said with venom towards Takashi.

"I don't think Hisachi would've wanted that" Takashi replied, holding the bat to one side while watching Rei tear out some more.

"What do you know, Takashi" Rei gave a sly reply " that's right! I get it now!" Rei's voice sounded more ghastly at that point, getting everyone's attitudes to change to being shocked "you Takashi...actually hatted Hisachi because I was going out with him!"

Scott and Connor both looked at each other, doing the insane signal to each other. When they stopped Connor got their attention, saying that their going to check the school if there are any survivors, seeing how it would be a good plan to leave them two alone for a while to get things straight. Scott and Connor both went over to the barricade and climbed over, hitting the two dead students that were trying to break through it. Scott and control watched as they rolled down the stairs and hitting the ground hard, which broke one of the zombies head right open. They continued down and through the roof, trying to get back into the school. Takashi watched as Connor and Scott went back down into the school safely by running past Them. Takashi had some time to think about what Rei said, thinking that that might be the reason why he hated Hisachi. Takashi tilted his head down as he walked towards the barricade only to be stopped by Rei's words.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm just in your way remember, so I'm going over there to smash their heads in" Takashi instantly replied as he made his way to climb over the barricade.

"What are you saying! You can't do anything in your own!" Rei sounded frightened, watching as Takashi was at the top of the barricade. Rei rushed over to him, pulling him back, shouting out "I'm sorry!" Over and over again, crying on his arm as he decided to jump down from it.

"I didn't mean it, I take everything back! Please stay with me" Rei cried in Takashi arms, wanting not to be alone.

Scott and Connor were both slowly walking through the school, watching each others back by standing back to back as they proceeded through the corridors covered in blood and half eaten corpses. At first sight they both wanted to throw up but soon got used to it. They checked all the classroom and found them empty, like they were deserted with out a trace. But the thing that got them the most was.

" where the hell are *them?" Connor whispered as he let down his guard in the classroom. Scott closed the door by sliding it shut and going to stand next to Connor who starred out the window.

"I don't know, but do you have a spare knife? I'm sick and tired of using the butt of this for meleeing." Scott asked Connor who nodded and took out a knife out of his left pocket and gave it to Scott who put the sniper fully on his shoulder and kept the knife in his right arm which had the zombie bite which caught Connors eye.

"How's the bite?"

"It's doing ok, starting to scab up which is a good sign" Scott rolled up his jacket, seeing the scab marks from the bite there.

"You're risking your life on that liquid inside you, you know that right?" Connor looked towards Scott, twitching his ears which made Connor frustrated a tiny bit.

"Learn to control your ears will ya" Scott chuckled in laughter. Connor sighed and walked towards the door out the classroom but stopped right at the door. Scott walked behind Connor, seeing how he stopped and starred at the door. Scott flipped the knife so it was pointing to the right while Connor opened the door quickly, pushing the knife forward in to the skull of a dead student. Connor stepped back to let the body drop to the floor while Scott ran towards the one behind it, pushing it against the wall and stabbing them in the side of the head where the knife appeared through the other side of its head where the blood splattered across the wall. Connor raised his P90, shooting it once where no sound emitted from it, shooting one of them in the back of the head behind Scott. They both stepped back analysing the situation at their point, only three attacked them there where it was clean from any zombies.

"It's going to take us forever to find our friends in this mess!" Scott growled in anger, hitting the head of the dead zombie on the wall.


	4. Chapter 3 Zomberific

**Chapter 3 Zomberific!**

**The day was soon coming to an end, the sky was orange with the setting sun and clouds. The city in chaos, as well as the school being over run by *them, but on the outskirts of the school, where the cherry blossom trees were blooming and the sound of moans that filled the road towards the school gate. Amy, the pink hedgehog woke up on top of one of the blossom trees, disorientated she looked up in front of her, seeing how she's on a branch. **

**"Where am I?" She groaned with her hand on her head, suddenly remembering the implosion that happened within Eggmans fortress. Amy heard some groaning noises from down below, she looked down to see one of them bashing their selfs into the tree head first, like he can't even see that the tree is there. Amy jumped down, landing right beside the weird man. The weird man stopped and turned round to face Amy, the mans face was all covered with blood with his eye gouged out of their sockets. Amy took a step back in shock, keeping quiet inside. The weird man soon reached out towards Amy, making her shriek out loud, alerting all of them in the area to her. Amy pulled her pink hammer out of no where, hitting the zombie in front of her sending him flying over into the school ground. Amy turned round suddenly with her hammer following through behind her, hitting another one of the into the tree that she jumped down from with a splat of the head and body. Amy looked around to see at least twenty of them coming up the hill at once making Amy panic to run towards the school fence to jump over it. **

**Scott and Connor were still checking every floor for any survivors in the school, but only to see dead corpses or people being eaten alive right in front of them where they had to do the unthinkable to those who were still alive and nearly dead from being eaten half to death. They made their way to what looks like the cafeteria of the school, seeing how food and water is essential for survival. The cafeteria was like you're average cafeteria seating, lines of tables and chairs while the food counter laid on the right of where Scott and Connor walked in. The food counter proceeded upwards till the very end of the eating hall. Connor took a tray from where the counter started, smiling as he said "no point in coming here with out a bite to eat". Scott smirked at Connors sentence, following behind him while picking up the tray. They both picked out their sandwiches and water and sat down in the empty hall, slowly digging into their dinner.**

**Outside on the roof, Rei and Takashi were getting ready to tackle the zombie outbreak that were trying to break down their barricade on the staircase. Three of *them were pushing their selfs through the stacked chairs and tables that were put carefully to stop them from getting through. Takashi was standing in front of the barricade, that was almost knocked down, holding the fire hose pointing towards the barricade with a worried expression on his face. **

**"Rei, now!" Takashi shouted to Rei who was inside the dome turning the water valve that immediately pushed through the hose at a fast speed. The water soon bursted out the hose, pushing Takashi back from the recoil. The water bursted through the barricade, knocking down the chairs and tables down the staircase with *them underneath it resulting in them being crushed by the weight which held them down for the time being to let Takashi and Rei cheer for their success for getting down from there. **

**"We'll gather all the survivors we can and check up on our family's and homes" Takashi spoke with determination as he ran down the staircase with Rei right behind him, both holding their weapons which were the spear for Rei and the bat for Takashi. **

**Amy ran up the staircase to the front door of the school, giving any of *them a wallop in the stomach to throw them back far away from her with out any trouble. As Amy ran into the school she saw the semi circle desk sitting there with what looks like a women in a dress lying on top of it with her stomach ripped open. Amy couldn't hold it any longer on what she saw, she threw up over the floor, painting it yellow as she keeps her self level by holding onto her hammer. **

**groan **

**A light groan came from behind Amy, making her jump forwards and land facing where the sound came from. Amy saw four of *them all groaning towards her, making her run away through a double door which brought her to the corridor where the dead bodies smelt up the place as well as the open lockers and classroom doors but there was one that wasn't open with the windows still intact. It said nurses office on the front, making Amy sigh in relief since it could be a good place to catch her breath. Amy didn't hesitate in making her way there quickly, sliding the door open and shut as soon as she was in the room. **

**"Okada..." A boyish voice came behind Amy, making her turn around in curiosity. Amy saw how the nurses office was like a miniature hospital with the beds and silhouette curtains in a line on the right while cabinets of medicine was placed on the left. There was this blond boy with short hair with a bang that went over his left eye wearing glasses, looking shocked and scared by the looks of it as he stared at one of the beds with a person laying on it with a white towel over his head started to move his head up off the bed with blood streaming from their unrecognisable face. **

**"Dammit! Please forgive me!" The boy screamed as he ran towards the bed with the zombie on the floor as it managed to roll to its left. The boy grabbed the drip by the bed side and lifting it and down with force to smash the skull of *them on the floor. Amy watched as the boy pounded the head in of the zombie on the floor, watching as the skull cracked open and blood came gushing out with a small squishy lump on the floor that made Amy throw up in her mouth a bit. **

**"Who's there?" A soft feminine voice came from the left of Amy, scarring her to the point of raising her hammer up. Amy softly let down her hammer as soon she saw the women's face. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face, her attire was a white dress shirt with a brown skirt that went over the white dress and a facial expression that had that ditzy feeling. **

**"Ohh! How cute, what a nice cosplay you're doing there" the women smiled with a happy chuckle behind it as she bent down. **

**"Cosplay?" Amy sounded confused, taking a look down at her miniskirt and boots " this ain't cosplay" **

**"hehe, so cute!" The blond women pinched Amy's cheek, making her face stretch and hurt. **

**"That's enough!" Amy shouted, slapping the hand away from her face. The women looked surprised as she held her hand, seeing how Amy slapped her hand away from her. **

**"Oww!" the blond women yelled out in a high pitched tone as she held her own hand up to her face "no need for violence" she finished her sentence. **

**"We need to get out of here!" The boy with glasses stepped away from the smashed in corpse, looking tired and out of breath from the small encounter. **

**"Ok, just let me grab a few things" the blond women made said as she made her way over to the medicine cabinet with a large black doctors satchel, taking in all the medicine that was essential and most likely needed.**

**"Before I go anywhere with you people. What are your names?" Amy stood there with her piko piko hammer on her shoulder, starring at the blond women and boy with a annoyed expression. **

**"I'm Shizuka Marikawa" the blond women spoke as she zipped up the satchel. **

**"We really don't have tiglass shatter! wah!" The blond boy turned round with a shock on his face. *them, 5 of em, smashed through the windows from the hall way and made their way in to the nurses office. Amy lifted her hammer with a step back so she was standing in front of Marikawa.**

**"What's happening to this world?!" Amy shouted out at the top of her lungs with the raising of her hammer above her. **

**( in the cafeteria) **

**Connor took the last bite out of his ham sandwich, wiping his face with his arm to get the crumbs off. He looked at his arm and noticed it was turning beige slightly, like as if he was changing skin colour. A crackle noise came from the side of him. Turning he saw Scott taking a bite out of a tuna salad sandwich, Connor watched scott take another bite out of the sandwich but much larger than the first. Connor starred at Scott's neck, watching as it had shades of red covering the back of his neck. Connor shrugged it off and pushed away his empty tray, but something caught Connors eye on Scott's tray, Connor saw 6 plastic sandwich packets all empty but crumbs on the bottom. **

**"Scott wouldn't eat 6 sandwiches, he barely eats one?" Connor thought in his head as he watched Scott finish his sandwich. Scott wiped his face of the crumbs, giving a large belch to get rid of the gas in side him. **

**"We better get going then?" Scott said as he turned his head towards Connor only to see Connors face in shock. Scott moved his right hand up in a clicking gesture. Connor watched Scott's right hand, watching as it dripped small pockets of blood off his finger. **

**"Scott?" Connor reached for Scott's arm, gripping it about where the bite came from, making Scott grinch in pain with the fast reacting of grabbing Connors wrist.**

**"you were lying when you said you're arm Was scabbing up" Connor pulled the sleeve up on Scott's jacket, slowly revealing the bite mark. The mark on Scott's arm was actually scabbed up with no trail of blood, like as if it was never bleeding at that point. Connor let go of Scott's arm, letting him shake it of a little. **

**"Why would I lie about something that might kill me!" Scott shouted, giving out a deep sigh at the end "come on, lets go find someone that could help us before something else happens" **

**KABOOM! A large explosion went off out side the high school. Scott and Connor both ran to the window looking towards the car park of the school. There were a few cars here and there but a bus in the corner that was intact but no fire or explosion sight from their point of view. **

**KABOOM! Another explosion went off but closer to them, but only to see a group of body parts fly across their view. **

**"Any suggestions?" Connor asked as he turned towards Scott. **

**"Could be someone setting off explosions in the car park, maybe blowing up the cars?" Scott gave a quick suggestion, quickly giving a quick glance over his shoulder to see if anyone or thing was coming behind them. **

**Connor quickly surveyed the explosion at a quick glance, fragments of metal were scattered across the ground with the spilling of oil that flowed across the ground on fire now. **

**"Teacher I think? Could've opened up the petrol or diesel lid and put a match or a lighter down the hole?" Connor replied as he watched the fire spread across the car park. Connor thought about why'd they got sent to this world and not any other, but one thing for certain is, trying to find their friends is going to be a lot harder than usual. Connor turned with a levelled grin across his face as he faced towards Scott, watching as Scott's right eye started to twitch rapidly without him even realising it. **

**Connor shook his head with a deep sigh that came with it, letting out "come on, we need to find other survivors before anything bad happens them " Scott gave a slight nod before following behind Connor out of the cafeteria, treading carefully with out any noise from the empty school corridors. **

**(Somewhere else in the school)**

**Hirano slowly tiptoed down the corridor, stopping when he was out side the workshop classroom. Hirano gently slid open the door to his right as quietly as he can. He stopped it when there was a small peek hole, looking in Hirano saw the place was empty and deserted. **

**"Its empty" Kouta whispered as he turned his head round to face Takagi with a innocent smile that sparkled. **

**"Get out the way!" Takagi's loud voice made Hirano feel a sudden shiver down his spine. **

**"Shhhh!" Kouta hushed Saya as she slid the door open with force. Walking in with her hand on her hip and a annoyed expression on her face "you're going to get us killed" Kouta slid the door shut and putting down the bolt at the door so none of *them can get in side. As Kouta locked the door he heard some rustling noise behind him with a large thud. Kouta turned round to see Takagi placing down some work tools on a wooden workbench. **

**"Y-You're going to use those as weapons?" Kouta had worry in his tone as he starred down at the tools across the workbench. Kouta saw one of each, a spanner, a wrench, pliers, electric drill, wire cutters and a nail gun. **

**"I have my reasons on why I tagged you along with me. but one of 'em is that you are one of those military geeks, or gun geeks right?" Saya only got a blank face from Kouta, making Takagi sigh in the hopes that Kouta would be.**

**"You must know what this is?" Takagi pointed down towards the nail gun. **

**"This is a nail gun" Kouta whispered with a blank stare at the nail gun, he stared at it for a couple of seconds before he spoke again "it uses...gas!" Kouta said in a evil wicked way. **

**"No Duh! We can't carry around a compressor gun like in movies" Saya sarcastically replied with her head tilted back.**

**"I take it you like movies then?" **

**"Don't be stupid! I'm a genius, so I know every-!"Takagi shouted, stopping when she saw the silhouettes of people out side the classroom limping from their accounts. **

**Kouta went down the tray of equipment to find one gas cylinder and 3- 10 nail magazines, Takagi turned round to see Kouta putting in the gas cylinder as well as the nails at the bottom, but Takagi looked at how Kouta was enjoying it with a evil excited smile on his face. **

**"We've got one gas cylinder and enough nails for a bit" Kouta said in an excited manner. **

**"Why are you getting excited?" Takagi asked but only to receive the reply she wasn't expecting. **

**"It weighs about four kilograms just like an old fashion rifle" Kouta replied as he examined the nail gun by looking down the top of it, seeing he could get a steady aim with it "how is it I can't get a steady aim?" Kouta whispered, only to get a strange look form Takagi. There were soon knocks and bangs coming from the wall behind them. Takagi suddenly shook up while Kouta looked around the room. As he looked he saw a plank of wood, a rubber, tape and a pencil. Kouta grew a smile. **

**"What are you doing! Their going to break in soon!" Takagi panicked, quickly not noticing Kouta suddenly sawing a plank of wood. Takagi watched as *them broke down the glass windows by the door with two of *them dangling over the it, like if they were speared to the window. Takagi felt a large shiver on her neck and a large clot in her stomach, like if fear was taking over and you're helpless. **

**"Hirano, do something!" Takagi screamed as the doors and the wall were collapsed in with four of *them walking fast towards the two. Takagi's face grew with fear as them approached them quickly with only the feeling of her own heart beat pumping like a bullet train. **

**"Hirano!" Takagi screamed for help. **

******author note; I've been off for a good mouth or two cause I've been having a hard time trying to get my college stuff done as well as think and do the story's I've been doing so I thank anyone who was waiting for another chapter and please review on how I can make it better thank you for you're support :)**


	5. Chapter 4 small reunion

**chapter 4 small reunion **

**Pfft was the sound that Saya heard behind her, sounding like a suppressed gun was being shot. One of *them fell in front of Saya with a nail right through the centre of its forehead, just deep enough to pierce the brain. Saya saw two more enter the room but only for a split second for them to fall to the ground with two more shots coming behind her. She sighed, letting loose her shoulders a bit to relax with the feel of luckiness that she got the military geeks as she imposes on her side. She turned round to see Kohta holding the modified nail gun, the nail gun had two small wooden planks along the side of the barrel for the stabilisers with a homemade wooden stock at the back to rest on the shoulder with the addition of a very thin wooden plank on top with a rubber split in two and a pencil in the middle as a sight. It was all tied down with the duct tape. Takagi moved her attention up towards Kohta's face, it was like a mad man hit him in the face, his eyes were sharp aiming down the sight of the nail gun with a great big teeth grinning smile, like he was enjoying it to the fullest which made Takagi nervous in a way of worry. **

**"Can you grab the cylinders, nails and the tool box, please" Kohta growled as he walked past Saya. Saya noticed Kohta still having the grin on his face as he walked past with the raise of the nail gun, pfft another nail was shot out with the thud of a zombie hitting the ground. **

**"Who are you giving orders to me, your just lousy Hirano!" Saya raised her voice as a reply. **

**"I'm asking you...pfft" Kohta was holding back the grouchy tone behind him, turning his head round to Takagi with sweat pouring down his face and a innocent smile he always has "...nicely" **

**Takagi sighed in acceptance, seeing how Kohta is a little but frightening at that point "I..I got it" Takagi rounded up all the tools in a brown wood chipping sack, in the time she gave Kohta the nails and the gas cylinder to put in his pocket. **

**"Ready?" Kohta asked, aiming the nail gun at the floor. Takagi opened her mouth just before the fire alarm went off and water dripped off the ceiling. **

**"A fire?!" Hirano asked in confusion and shock as he looked at the ceiling dropping water.**

**"Things couldn't have gotten that bad in a couple of hours?!" Takagi replied with not he following of Kohta out the classroom smashed in door. **

**(Back in the school nurses office) **

**Amy lifted her hammer up, taking in a deep breath and letting out a large shout with the hammer coming down with all her might, smashing the zombie's head in front of her. Amy watched as the force of the hammer pushed down the zombies body to the ground where blood was slowly pouring all over the floor. **

**"Stay back, no ones touching me but Sonic!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs again. Shizuka was standing behind Amy looking worried about what's happening right in front of her. The blond boy charged into the rest of *them walking towards Amy and Shizuka with the drip horizontally, pushing them back in to the wall. **

**"Get out of here you two, I'll distract them!" The boy growled as he pushed four of them in to the wall with all his might and keeping them there for a small time. **

**Amy grabbed the nurses hand and ran towards the door, stopping in there tracks with a shock on their faces when more of *them came into the room. The two moved back to where they started against the medicine cabinet. **

**"I said run!" The boy shouted as he turned his head, only to see The shock on their faces when they hit the cabinet. The boy faced the door where 5 more of *them came charging through the door. The four that the boy were pushing against managed to grab a hold of the drip, groaning through their throats and their pupilless eyes they pushed the boy back, pushing him back into the group of zombies that entered the room. The boy screamed at the top of his voice as they all grabbed him and bit into him in different parts. The two girls watched as they boy was being eaten to shreds. Amy put her hand over her mouth, almost feeling the vomit that was coming up her throat. the nurse was standing there in shock of fear, like being paralysed on a sight that you couldn't be able to move from. Amy vomited over her hand as she fell to the floor, like she lost feeling in her lags to stand. The sound that Amy made turned the direction of *them from the boy to the two girls. The horde of zombies quickly moved towards Amy and Shizuka, giving them a squeal in shock. **

**"Dishonourable pests" **

**A deep females voice was heard inside the room, making Amy and Marikawa gasp suddenly for air, like if their heart stopped for an instant on the sight that came with it. The two girls witnessed as a wooden katana hit the zombie right in front of them, watching as the top of the head split into two almost but with the neck keeping it attached. Amy and Shizuka couldn't believe their eyes as they watched the speed of a wooden sword smash in every one of *them in the room within a blink of an eye. All of *them fell to the ground in defeat with their heads split in two or with a slash across the forehead that split the head open. The women who was standing there was a female student of the school, she has long, straight shiny purple hair along with a triangle fringe that barley touches the ridge of her nose. She has blue eyes but with a warrior eye, so her expression of serious with the act that you couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. Her stance as she stood in the middle of the room was her left foot in front and right behind, she faced towards Amy and Shizuka but her body was facing a little left with her wooden katana sword curving round to the back of herself because she was bending down a little bit. She exhaled where she bent, standing up as she moved her sword to her side. The girl watched as the blond boy crawled towards the wall, stopping as he sat with his back against the wall. **

**"Thanks miss?" Amy thanked the purpled haired girl, only to watch her ignore what she said and proceeded towards the blond boy who was still alive with all the bite marks in his neck, arms and legs. The girl kneeled down in front of the boy with the taking in of a smooth deep breath and a placing of her left arm on his shoulder. **

**" I am captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima" she let out softly with a lot of respect behind it "second year, what Is you're name?" **

**"cough Kazu Ishii" he managed to let out with out the coughing up of blood. **

**"Kazu Ishii, you protected nurse Shizuka Marikawa and her cosplaying friend here (hay!) very well, I salute you're courage. But do you know what happens when you've been bitten" Saeko softly spoke, like she was either being quiet because of *them or she was being respectful. **

**"Why? What happens when you get bitten?" Amy stepped forwards asking the question towards Saeko, who moved her attention towards the dead behind her. Amy's mouth opened slightly in shock, muttering "Sonic" as lowly as possible "be careful" **

**Kazu nodded his head up and down, trying not to cry from the pain that was coming from his limbs. **

**"do you want your family and friends to see you like that. if not, though I haven't murdered any one, do you want me to end your suffering?" Saeko had a little comfort in her voice. **

**Kazu opened his mouth with all his strength one last time with the words "P...Please" coming out of his mouth. Saeko gave a chuckle in sign of respect. She stood up, raising the sword horizontally with her hand across the wooden sword. Amy and Shizuka both closed their eyes, knowing that Saeko would be right in a way. **

**"Protecting a mans honour..." Saeko spoke as she looked down at the smiling and crying Kazu "...is the very source of pride for a women" Saeko said before moving all her weight slashing upwards, slicing kazu's face all over the nurses window to the outdoors. The blood was a perfect spray diagonal across the window, like she knew where to slice perfectly. Amy and Shizuka were both distracted about how she didn't hesitate about killing him, not even a pause of hesitation, like she might've enjoyed it. **

**"Nurse and her friend" Saeko said as she wiped the blood off her sword on the echair behind her. **

**"I'm Amy, and we just met!" **

**"Well you saved my life Amy, thank you by the way" Shizuka said as she grabbed the black doctors bag. **

**"It's not me who you should be thanking" Amy moved the attention back to Kazu who sat there now at peace. **

**Saeko moved towards the nurses door and stood against the busted in door with her arm leaned against it while looking down both ways of the hallway. **

**"Come. We need to find more survivors" Saeko words reached the two girls ears, only to hear a slight sad "yeah, ok" as a response. **

**(somewhere else in the school) **

**"Scott?" **

**"What?" Scott instantly replied, looking sincere on what was about to come. **

**"If I don't make it..." Connor paused as they walked down the corridor of the school, past the dead bodies and pools of blood. Connor turned and looked into Scott's eyes, looking like he might lose hope. Scott widened his eyes with his heart pounding faster than a pounding hammer. **

**"...stay away from my camero" Connor turned serious in a instant with a deep voice to boost it. Scott felt the urge to laugh with all his might but kept quiet with his hand over his mouth trying not to burst out laughing. After a few minutes walking and calming down they stopped on the sight of nothing but blood on the ground but no bodies. They both knew what was going to happen if they made the wrong move, but something felt off and damp in the air, like someone pushed the fire alarm and turned on the sprinklers in the school. **

**"Lets retrace our steps, first we went to get help but found no one so far, we've been walking about 2 hours straight with fights around every corner with the addition of Takashi and Rei are probably dead by now. So what should we do?" Connor spoke as he looked inside the classroom on his right. Inside was desks trampled everywhere with everything else intact "Scott what should? What you looking at?" Connor saw Scott starring out the window, Connor looked to see he was looking at the floor below round the corner. They both saw a pink haired pony tailed girl dampening a cloth by a water fountain with a fat long haired boy behind her with what looks like a wooden gun at their point of view. **

**Saya hid behind the water fountain with a damp cloth in her hand looking at the zombie in front of her by 5 meters, Takagi watched as the student male zombie looks out the window with a uncontrollable moan that came with him. **

**"What are you doing?" Hirano whispered as he stood behind Takagi, **

**"just stay quiet" Saya whispered back. **

**Takagi threw the damp cloth towards the male student, Watching it hit directly on the head. The two watched as the zombie stood there without a care in the world when the cloth came into contact with him. Takagi thought for a second before getting another wet cloth. This time throwing it towards the locker on the right of the student. The male zombie reacted with a groan before he started to walk towards the locker. Saya and Kohta watched as the zombie started to walk into the still locker, hitting its head a couple of times before stumbling back and proceeded down the school halls away from Takagi and Hirano. **

**"Interesting?" Saya whispered as she got up from her crouched position behind the water fountain "they don't feel anything like they aren't even aware what's around them, but their blind and have a high sense of hearing, otherwise he'd just ignore the locker" Saya finished her little investigation. **

**"I'm going to try some different experiments later, right now we should focus on getting out Of here" Takagi stormed past Hirano not noticing his worried face with his hand behind his neck rubbing it. **

**"So are we going outside?" Kohta grabbed Saya attention. **

**"What you getting at?" **

**"Well, its hard for me to walk..." **

**"That's why your a fat geek! Save you're whining for when you have a licence!" Saya suddenly bursted out shouting giving Kohta a quick jump. **

**"Uh...um, I don't have a license, but as far as a car goes" Kohta replied as he watched Saya's face drop with fear as she stared at past him, like something was behind him. **

**(elsewhere in the school) **

**Amy, Shizuka and Saeko were speed walking down the corridors of the school, quickly walking past every one of *them in a speedy fashion. A undead make student reached out towards Saeko as they walked past, quickly raising her arm grabbing the students bitten arm and pushed the student back like he was a piece of paper being thrown away. **

**"Wouldn't it be easier if you'd just finished them off, Busujima?" Shizuka asked with curiosity since she'd just parry their moves with her wooden sword or push them back with force from her body. **

**"Crushing the head of everyone we come by is the same as trapping ourselves. We'd be surrounded. Besides, if one of them gets a hold on you it's hard to get loose from them." Saeko replied, giving a her sword a sudden swing to the right, knocking down the zombie that was next to her as they walked by. **

**"Sonic, I hope you're ok?" Amy mumbled as she walked behind Saeko starring out the window. Amy gave a quick shake to her head, trying to forget about Sonic for a moment. **

**"So where are we heading to?" Amy asked only to get a reply from Shizuka. **

**"To the faculty room." **

**"To the faculty room, what an absurd suggestion" Saeko said in confusion, knowing the faculty room was one of the first rooms to get overrun. **

**"All the keys are in there and I'd thought that we'd use my car?" Shizuka suggested as she walked in between Saeko and Amy down the zombie filled corridors, dodging every one of *them that came in for a grasp.**

**"yes, but the faculty room is probably crawling with *them, it'll be a suicide mission if we proceeded there." Saeko calmly replied while giving a swing of her sword left which made contact with one of *them in the head, knocking him back into the lockers face first. **

**"It doesn't matter!" Amy pipped up "we need to get the heck out of here!" **

**"Agreed. but it will be a tough" Saeko started to rush on ahead, making Shizuka and Amy to speed up by running. **

**(Somewhere else in the school) **

**"Connor, take a look down there?" Connor walked over to the window where Scott was starring out of. Connor looked to where Scott was pointing at a level down from them. They stared at a horde of 5 walking through the corridors towards the pink haired girl and the chubby boy with the nail gun. Connor looked to the left of the girl and boy to see the same amount of *Them walking towards the two. **

**Connor patted Scott on the shoulder and started to move down the corridor, Scott followed behind him. They moved to where there was stairs going down one floor but with seeing nothing along the way, no zombie in sight, not even a spec of blood on the ground. Both of them ran down the stairs and coming to a crossroad, on the left came Rei and Takashi holding their weapons, a bat and a mop with a javelin spear attached. In front was a walk through to the other side of the school which lead outside and right their destination. **

**"No time to time, come on!" Connor yelled out to Takashi and Rei down the corridor. Connor and Scott started to make their way towards where the boy and girl were. **

**(Takagi and Hirano) **

**Hirano moved down on his right knee with an eye down the pencil sight of the modified nail gun, taking in a deep breath, he exhaled shooting the gun where a nail appeared in the middle on the forehead on the zombie in front of him. **

**"Are you even trying to find out how they act!" Takagi shouted at the top of her voice towards Kohta, only for the response of another shot out of the nail gun into the head of another one of *them. **

**"Would you please help out, Takagi" was Kohta's reply to Takagi, watching as she gave a large moan out and grabbing what looks like a trophy from the cabinet just by the large door. Takagi threw it towards the horde of *them but with no effect they kept coming. **

**"Why do I have to fight, you've got the gun?" Takagi groaned in anger. **

**"But my magazines almost empty" **

**"so what?! Refill it then?" Tagakgi had a nasty tone coming from her speech. **

**"but there's one...right hind you" Kohta pointed behind Takagi, watching as Takagi's face turned pale, quickly turning her head to see one of *them standing there. Kohta raised the nail gun, pulling the trigger but only to hear it click. "Shit!" Was his words as he looked at the nail gun. **

**The undead student gave a large groan towards Saya, giving her a fright of fear into her. She moved back in till she was against the cabinet, frightened out of her mind to give a girlish shriek out loud. **

**"Get away! Don't come near me!" She yelled at the dead person in front of her. The dead student kept walking towards Takagi in an undead fashion. Saya could hear her heart beat for a moment before she something inside her kicked, like an anger that was cooped up inside. Saya reached in the tool bag beside her grabbing the first thing at the top. She pulled the tool up in front of her face, pushing down on the trigger, it was the electric drill. Saya held down the trigger to make it start up.**

**"Stay! Awaaay!" she shouted as she lunged in with the drill point first. Saya pierced the zombies forehead with ease as the drill point span through the head of the undead in front of her. Saya pushed harder as the drill span and span, twisting the zombies head round in till it was unrecognisable with its face torn off showing its blood dripping skull. Takagi froze where she stood as the zombie falls to the ground, freezing as she looked down herself covered in blood. As she regained her self she looked in front of her, watching the two undead groan towards her.**

**Kacoow! **

**The two of *them fell to the ground as their heads exploded. Saya turned her head to the left to see what looks like a red and beige hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath , grey skinny jeans and converse trainers. run behind the two that were walking towards her. She watched as the red and beige hedgehog threw what looks like a combat knife towards the one on her left. The knife went into the back of the skull of the undead student with the hedgehog leaping feet first onto it. Quickly gaining his balance he pulled the knife out of the skull and ran towards the other one, charging with the knife in front of him, stabbing the one against the wall through the head. Takashi and Rei ran past Connor as he stepped back to let the body drop to the floor fully dead and not a walking corpse. Takashi and Rei both ran towards the horde of 4 in front of them, quickly slowing down as they saw a purple haired girl wielding a wooden katana, the school nurse holding a large doctors bag, and a pink hedgehog holding a large pink hammer. **

**"We've got this side!" Takashi shouted as he gave a large back swing of the wooden bat into his zombie, following it through till the zombies head smashed open on the window. Rei threw her homemade spear into the undead head, running up to it to grab the hold of the spear with a push to knock back the body. Amy swung upwards as she was close enough, hitting the zombie in the stomach and lifting it off the ground on her hammer into the ceiling, all that came out of the sound of bones smashing from her view. Amy let go so the body fell to the ground, Amy watched as it still moved, giving a clench of her body and closing her eyes as she smashed down on the zombie's head making it explode in to a pool of blood. Saeko ran towards her target with incredible speed, suddenly hitting the zombie oveR the head as she ran past it, she stopped behind it, waiting till she heard a this hit the floor, finishing she flicked the wooden katana to wash the blood stain on it. **

**"leave me behind will you!" A voice echoed down the hall, with the sound of a bolt chamber clinging back and forth once. They all turned to see Scott running up the corridor with his RPA sniper in hand. **

**"We wouldn't do that" Connor said in a sly manner as he rolled his eyes away from Scott. Giving a glint of a smile as he moved his eyes back. **

**"Very funny" Scott gave him a nudge with his shoulder as he stood next to Connor with a smile across his face too. **

**"Scott? Connor?" Amy's voice came into their ears, bringing their attention to the pink hedgehog walking towards them with a thankful smile on her face. She dropped her hammer suddenly, rushing over with that smile still on her face. She ran over, giving a tight hug to them both in one hold. She let go after a few seconds, picking her hammer up as she did. **

**"Thank goodness you guys are all right. But?" Amy sounded relieved, but getting weary as she looked at Scott's human body and Connors hedgehog one. Connor was turning beige all over his face and hands, with everything turning back to normal slowly, same with Scott as his beigeness was slowly turning red and his hair changing colour. **

**"Long story, but we'll explain everything when we get out of this hallway!." Connor spoke up, getting a look from everyone there, hoping that they'll take the hint. The whole group managed to say their greetings before walking through the door on ten side of the cabinet, seeing how it says faculty room on top of the door. They all proceeded into the room, knowing that it was all empty as they walked in. The layout of it was four large desks against each other on both sides with a computer and paperwork all over the desk with a tv in the top left corner of the room and a sink, refrigerator, coffee kettle and a microwave on the left side wall. on the right was a on suite bathroom where Takagi rushed on in with out thinking, seeing the her whole uniform was covered in blood form the drill incident. Saeko made her way to the sink, turning the cold throb on it to make the water flow out, she put her head down, sipping in the nice cool liquid. Shizuka and Rei sat down on the two desks behind Saeko on the left side of the room, while Hirano, Takashi, Scott and Connor moved the four desks on the right in front of the door to stop *them breaking through. Amy turned the tv on with the pole on her hammer turning in what looks like the news that bleared out random pictures of animals. Takagi walked out the bathroom with wet clothes on and with normal glasses on, the blood stains never came out but was more cleaner than she'd expect. **

**"I never knew you wore glasses?" Kohta spoke to Takagi, only to get a nastily look in return with her arms cross like she was angry at him for some reason. **

**"So what! My contacts keep slipping out!" Takagi replied as she walked past Hirano towards the four desks where everyone was sitting or standing around at. Takagi moved around some paperwork on one of the desks, managing to find the remote for the tv. With a push if a button Takagi turned the channel to the news channel. Everyone turned their attention towards the screen with Takagi turning the volume up. A women, tv news reporter stood in front of a group of three police officers who were chatting with their selfs. **

**"In response to the riots raging all over the country, the government has enacted emergency countermeasures." The news reporter spoke into the mic " however, the special defense forces public security operation is paying no heed to the current opposition party, and there is a strong argument for more cautious actions..." **

**"Riots?!" Takashi said in shock, looking around the room to see they all had the same face as him "what do they mean riots?!" **

**"...already casualties are estimated in excess of one thousand and counting" the news report turned round to see the paramedics push two trolleys with two body bags over to the ambulance, the news reporter turned towards the camera once more, still carrying on her report "prefectural governments are declaring a state of emergency and requesting disaster relief..." **

**blam blam gun shots went off behind the reporter, giving her a quick scare to turn round to see the three police officers shooting towards the ambulance where the paramedics ran past them. The camera panned to the left to see the body's on the trolleys in body bags sit up as they got pounded by bullets from the police officers. **

**"Wait a minute? What's that In the distance?" Scott pointed towards the screen touching to the right of the body that was still getting shot by the cops. On the screen was a large spire with what looks like a familiar tower, Connor and Amy both looked, all three feeling like its something that they'd remember but don't know because it wall all blurry in the background. **

**"The police has fired gun shots, I don't know the situation but...EEEEKK!" The female reporter screamed on the sight of *them moving up the road and trees. The screen soon turned blank as it hit ground from the holder dropping the camera with please stand by on it. It was soon placed it two guys sitting on a news station talking out to the public of the current situation. **

**"How can this be?" Rei mumbled with a hold of the mob spear she had. **

**"Simple, I've been to the human world once before and visited everywhere in the world" Scott manger to grab the attention of everyone in the room away from the screen as it spoke about the current situation all over Japan " well not everywhere but you get the point. While I was over there i noticed that a lot of people in other country's were all came, even when a world war was going on. The fact is, people want to believe that their safe when their not, even in other country's where security is high like America and Europe they still would have trouble dealing with something like this-!" Scott stopped as soon as the tv said about the other country's. **

**" authorities can't find a solution to the abnormal situation that has spread across Europe" a long blond haired female came on screen " while executives of the federal governments have abandoned the White House in America and have announced that they are moving the cabinet to the ocean" the screen changed to what looks like the streets of a American town since the army had their flag on their shoulders and APC blasting away at the undead In front of them"further more, experts predict that that move was in preparation for nuclear weapons" the screen went back to the women with her hand over her ear as she spoke into the mic on ten table in front of her " this just in, we just lost contact with Moscow, while Peking is in flames, London is keeping relative order but, looters and bandits are running rampant in Paris and Rome . Sydney in has not yet seen any sign of the bioterrorism attack yet." **

**Takagi turned the tv off in response as everyone was in shock on hearing the worlds gone insane. **

**"I just surfed the net this morning, and everything was fine?" Hirano spoke up, getting a questioning silence from everyone in the room. **

**"It can't be...in a couple of hours the worlds gone to hell" Rei had fear behind her words where everyone gave a thought about it. **

**A/N: with all the stuff that's going on with my work at college, I. Going to try and get this done every week on this day or may e sooner if I'm lucky, so thank you guys for being patient and please review,**

**ps, other characters will appear soon with me trying to twist the story line so it goes with my story and highschool of the deads :) **


	6. Chapter 5 covert dopes

Chapter 5 covert dopes

"what's going to be our plan of attack?" Scott spoke to Connor and Amy who were standing by the bathroom door while Scott started to wash his bitten right arm. The arm looked like with was starting to become infected around the edge while it was scabbed up in the middle where it started to itch for Scott. Amy watched Scott as he washed his bitten arm, quickly getting a frightening experience from when they were in the nurses office where the student on the bed was groaning with hunger for flesh behind it. Amy jumped on the spot as Connor put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a caring stare.

"Thanks, but what happened?" Amy asked as she turned her attention back to Scott where he was now drying his arm up with the towel that was placed in the shower/bathtub.

"Experiment, you don't worry about the details, lets just focus on staying alive and finding the other first" Scott put the towel back on the bathtub and proceeded to the door where he put his creased leather jacket on.

"what? No not the bite, the fact that you're a human and you're a hedgehog?" Amy corrected herself as she pointed to Scott then Connor.

"Oh!" Connor grabbed the attention of Amy "we stood to close to the implosion and each other at the time, so it changed our DNA molecules around a bit. I think we were lucky that it done just that, otherwise we'd be sucking each others noses or worse" Connor finished his sentence as he went down his pocket, bringing out a box of cigarettes and lighter. Calmly he placed one in his mouth and lit it up with a deep puff of the death stick in his mouth.

"Heh, in a zombie pandemic and your still smoking" Scott chuckled as he watched Connor breath in another puff of the cigarette and exhaled it over his shoulder.

"Does it really matter, worlds gone to shit so I might as well make it worth while since I'm still alive" Connor gave a shrug of his shoulders, taking in one last puff of the cigarette and flicking the butt into the rubbish bin.

"Says the person who got his limbs torn off and is still alive today with cybernetics" Scott raised a eyebrow towards Connor, only to get a breath of smoke in his face. Connor chuckled on the sight of Scott leaning backwards waving away at the smoke.

Takagi watched the three by the bathroom door from the four desks that she was leaning against with a untrustful eye "can we trust those freaks?"

"Watch your mouth, those freaks saved you're life" Takashi said as he stood right next to her watching them as well.

"And mine" Shizuka joined in as well, getting a weird vibe form Takagi as she turned her head towards her.

"It doesn't matter" the pink haired girl turned her attention back to the three chatting away at the door "just keep an eye on them is all I'm asking"

The three at the bathroom door made their way to the rest of the group, with Connor walking up to Takashi with his hand out in front of him.

"Can I use your phone?" He asked.

"There's no signal but sure?" Takashi was a little concerned when he went down his pocket and pulling out his phone. He gave it to Connor, placing it into his hand where he removed the back of it and placed it on the table.

"Scott? Was Sally holding Nicole with her during the mission?" Connor spoke as he started to tweak around with the phones signal antenna in the phone.

"Yeah, that's how I was able to find you's so quickly when you were fighting Eggmans robots" Scott answered Connor's question, while everyone else in the room apart from Amy was looking a little lost in what they were saying.

"Well, if I boost the signal router in this phone, judging how long the battery will last, I might be able to connect to Nicole's data pad and make contact hopefully?" Connor continued to work on the phone using his combat knife on him as a tool for the job. Connor finished with the phone in a matter of seconds, finishing with static that came out of the phones speakers as it sat in the four desks. Connor picked up the phone, giving a look at the signal bar in the top right hand corner.

"Two bars out of five huh?" Connor said as he started to push in some numbers on the keypad "we should be able to contact to them at this range"

Scott and Amy crowded around Connor, watching as he pushed in the numbers and started to call, they waited about three seconds, hoping that it would give off a ringing dial.

"Hallo, Connor is that you?" A familiar lynxes voice shouted through the phone.

"Thank möbius you're still-!"

"Connor? Hello? Only you know this number Connor!" The lynx shouted over the phone with Connor giving Scott a teeth grinning stare, like they were so close to becoming in contact again.

"If you can hear this we're fine, me, the princess, Sonic, Miles and Bunnie are all safe in some weird location that I can't describe right now, but the best I can do is send you my coordinates by short range messaging. I'll send them right now and please be careful." Nicole sounded scared, with worry backing it up. The phone hung up on the other end, like being cut off while talking. After the phone got a text, indicating a 6 digit reference number like what you get out of a map, but with the plus side they know that they were teleported into the same town.

"Our luck is seeming grim at this point in time" Scott got a look from everyone, looking at him with confusion like they were waiting for an answer.

"Why would you say that?" Amy asked Scott as he turned his attention to her.

"First is the whole world going to shit, second is that we're split up from our group and no way to contact them, and third...me and Connor past the geography classroom about an hour ago" Scott sarcastically spoke as he pointed at his three beige and red fingers in front of Amy, counting the three middle fingers in line with his sentence.

"when you put it like that then yeah it's bad, but look at the bright side of it. We know that our friends are all right" Amy gave a reply, giving Scott a sigh in acceptance from the point of view of the pink hedgehog.

Takashi walked into their little group, putting his hand out in the middle of them to get their attention before he spoke "our first priority Is to get our arses out of here first", the three gave a responsive nod to Takashi, making him know that them three are in.

"Ok, now we have that sorted" Takagi took a step forwards towards the four standing together with a serious facial expression all over "what's the first thing we're going to do?"

"That's easy!" Takashi face grew a smile, turning happy for a minute "we check up on our family's first when we get out of this place"

"and how do you suppose we do that?" Takagi asked.

"Errm, we could take my car?" Shizuka joined in on the confiscation, giving a smile behind her idea.

"Can it hold all of us?" Saeko's soft voice joined in the talk, watching as Shizuka stop smiling with a face of shock instead "it's a compact" was her words as she froze on the spot from realising.

"I have an idea" Connor said as he walked towards the window, getting a glimpse of a of something shimmering in his eye. He put his hand on the window, blocking the ray of the setting sunlight to see a long white bus in the parking lot. Everyone in the room took a look outside the window and seeing the bus.

"That should be able to hold all of us" Hirano spoke gaining the attention of everyone there "but the keys are in this room right?"

"There was supposedly a trip to Tokyo this morning but suddenly got canceled for some reason so the keys should be in the bus?" Shizuka answered Kohta's question.

"Then lets go, the longer we stay here the chance we'll get surrounded" Takashi said as he walked towards the blocked door. pulling, he got the blockage away from the door, opening it by a little with his head poking out to look up and down the hallway. It was clear so he stepped out with everyone following behind in a diamond shape, Saeko was on Takashi right with Hirano on the left with his nail gun, Rei was guarding Saeko's back while Amy Hirano's. Takagi and Shizuka were in the middle of the diamond since they have no fighting experience. Connor was at the back with his P90 covering the rear while Scott was behind Amy with his RPA sniper covering them. They continued down the hallway, keeping a look over their shoulders and sectors, trying to keep an eye out for *them if any come. They proceeded to staircase only to hear a girlish shriek emit from there. Takashi stormed off head.

"Takashi!" Rei shouted towards him as he turned and stared down the staircase. Everyone forgot their formation, sprinting next towards Takashi to see a group of five on the stairs holding off a horde of *them. Everyone looked down the stairs, trying to grab a look at the survivors on the staircase flat mid way surface. A boy with black hair that flew to the right with four pointy tips at the fringe that went with the hair, he was wearing a white sports towel around his neck that was tied in a knot on his chest. Behind him on the right from everyones sight was a very dark blue haired girl holding onto the boys shoulder in front of her, her whir style was a but like Amy's where the hair moved down to her neck with spiky strips like spears but with a flat fringe that moved down on her left side of her face just nearly touching her left eye. On the left behind the boy stood a scared red headed girl cowered to the back of he group, her hair style went down to her neck with one smooth look that was all connected, her hair went down longer at the back just to the point at the bottom of the neck while her sides to the top, her fringe was two medium strips on the right of her face and one on the left of her face where it moved in to her left side of her hair. On both sides of the boy were two more male students, the right had short blond hair like he had barely any hair on him while the left was a short brown haired boy with a spiked fringe, like a French crop type of style.

"Shit..." The boy with the sports towel grumbled, tightening the grip of the metal pole he had in his hands "stay back!" He grumbled with anger as he used the pole to push one of *them back into the stairs. The boy gasped as his heart raced when he saw the one on the left go for a grab towards him, getting a sudden jolt when his head exploded in front of him with the blood debris on his towel and face. The boy saw Takashi jump down from the top step, crushing down onto the zombie in front of the boy on the left while Saeko ran down the stairs like a speeding bullet with her sword pointing behind her close to her, speeding past the zombie on the right with her wooden sword crashing the skull in on the zombie to make it drop to the floor in a millisecond. Rei, Amy, Takagi and the nurse proceeded down the stairs while Scott and Connor stayed close to the top of the stairs to keep an eye out.

"Thanks!" The boy with the sports towel bowed his head with grace as he thanked Takashi and everyone around him.

KACLUNK! The sound of Scott's rifle bolt being pulled was suddenly heard.

"Not so loud..." Saeko's whispering voice echoed the staircase.

"Sorry!" Scott whispered back down the stairs as he put the rifle on his back once more "it's quite loud even with the suppressor attached"

"Don't worry about that, was anyone bitten?" Rei's voice was low so everyone there could hear.

"Uh..no, nobody!" the dark blue haired girl quickly responded with the shaking of her hands and head towards Rei.

"Before we go any further, what's you're names?" Takashi asked as he put the metal bat on his shoulder to rest.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. I'm Takuzou and this is my girlfriend Naomi" the boy with the sports towel said.

"I'm Kawamoto, I'm a second year in this school, pleased to meet you" the red head spoke with politeness and a smile.

Everyone was startled as multiple groans could be heard form their position making their time on that staircase a little small to the fact where the two student males didn't introduce them selfs. Connor and Scott slowly moved down the stairs to the big group, regrouping together to the point where Takuzou's group accepted the fact going with Takashi was the best option. They made their way down stairs where they entered the locker room was. The locker room was the place where everyone in Japan usually put their out door shoes in the locker and put on their indoor shoes. It was split into tow rows going sideways with gaps a quarter way down for a gap while the door to the parking lot sat at the back. They all hid behind one row of lockers while peeping down the gap to see *them walking up and down them without a care in the world.

"There are tons of *them" Takashi whispered as he starred down the row with *them limping

up and down the lockers.

"We don't need to hide, they can't see us anyway" Takagi pointed out as she stood behind Hirano in the middle of the group behind the lockers.

"Then prove it Takagi." Takashi back answered Takashi quietly with a glare, giving Saya a sudden jolt to stand back.

"Even if Takagi's theory's right...we can't go anywhere quietly with all these poeple."

" but if we remain in the school we'll be to crowded if if we get attacked" Saeko whispered as she leaned against the locked.

"Somebody...has to clear a path for everyone" Takashi said as he stood in front of everyone, watching as everyone's face dropped a sweat, like they were too afraid to do it.

Duh, there's only three people who would do it. Takashi tapped his forehead with his fist as he thought in his head. Not realising that everyone was watching him fist pound his head like a little tap to the forehead.

"Okay, I'll go" Takashi said to the group loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Why?! I should go!" Rei sounded shocked in Takashi's sentence.

"I should go first!" Saeko lowered her hand to her wooden sword in surprise.

"No Busujima, I need you here just in case anything happens" Takashi replied to them in a soft manner.

"You sure?" Connor stepped forwards towards the group away from the rear of the group " me or Scott are more equipped and skilled in this sort of stuff" Connor tried to refer to the times he had to go quietly on missions in the past.

"No, i need you two at the near to protect the whole group if anything happens" Takashi said as he turned round and walked out to the open quietly. Rei whispered "stop!" Towards Takashi as he walked round the corner of the lockers, only to be pulled back by Saeko's wooden katana and arm. Takashi walked out in the open to see three of *them down the end of the locker room looking towards him not moving. He stood in the same spot and held his breath as two suddenly popped out to the right of him out of the isle of lockers. He heard his heart beat go at a faster pace, trying to hold in his breath at the same time as the walked past Takashi with their heads in the sky with their eyeless stare towards the sky.

"I guess they really can't see me..." Takashi thought in his head as he looked down at his feet to see a trainer beside him. "So..?" He thought as he reached down picking up the trainer and lunging it across the locker room till it hit the wall and the sound of dreadful groans filled the lockers room with *them moving towards the wall. Takashi walked towards the glass doors, taking in a deep breath as he pushed the doors open where a tiny squeak came from the doors. Takashi waved towards Hirano, telling him to get moving. As Hirano moved, everyone followed with Rei and Saeko together behind Hirano as tent moved outside, Takuzou and Naomi holding hands and behind the two girls, Connor behind the love birds while Scott was at the back with Kawamoto and the two males. They all made it to the door, walking through it one by one because it was a small open door. Scott stood watching the rear trying to keep an eye out for any of *them that would follow. Scott watched as one of *them walked round the locker where they came from, watching as it stood still looking towards him with a dead look him his face that gave Scott a ghastly chill down his spine. Feeling like something might happen. Scott turned round towards the single door where the brown hair boy was shaking in fear with a metal neck grip pole in his hands shaking like a trooper. Scott's mouth opened slowly with the feeling of shock backing it up as the male forgot him self as he tapped the doorframe with the metal neck grip, making a large clang that echoed in the school and the parking lot. Everyone gasped as they all heard the echo of the clang following of the sound of groaning that came after it.

"Run for it!" Takashi shouted at the top of his lungs as he made a break for the bus.

Scott pushed the student out of the door where he stumbled and bumped into Saeko where everyone just realised Takashi's shout towards the bus.

"Go!" Scott raised his voice as he pointed to the bus when everyone started to move. "I'll give you's cover!" Scott shouted as he flipped round the RPA on his shoulder round in front of him, shooting a round off to the huge horde of zombies in the school that might follow. Scott managed to get two birds with one stone with his rifle before he bolted the bullet casing out of the sniper. Scott turned round to see the whole parking lot. He saw everyone running though what looks like hell broke loose in the parking lot, he saw cars set alight while cars were smashed in and tipped over or blown up. He watched as the sighting if *them never ended from his sight.

"They'll never make it" he grunted as he stood there at the front door to the school with a grin that could break a mans sanity.

Takashi ran with his bat in hand as he moved towards the bus where a couple of them were blocking the way.

"Why'd you yell, we could've handled the close ones!" Takagi moaned towards Takashi as he gave a large swing to the zombies head in front of him. Takagi heard a loud thump beside her with a skull cracking by the sound of it. She turned to see Saeko crush the zombies head in half with a wooden sword as they moved towards the bus. Hirano was gasping as he ran towards the bus, swinging his arms like a rocket so he could move quickly. While Shizuka, Amy, Rei were rushing behind Takagi towards the bus. They slowed down as they made it to the bus, Takashi, Takagi, Saeko, Rei, Amy, Shizuka, Connor, Kawamoto, the two males and Hirano with Naomi.

Shizuka opened the door of the bus, quickly throwing the medical supplies on the front seat behind the driver seat, she sat down to see the keys in the ignition.

"die!" A scream was heard In the car park, making everyone turn their attention towards it, it was Takazou swinging the metal pole in his hand to the head of the zombie in front of him while more crept up behind him in a large group.

"Takazou!" Naomi screamed towards him, watching as the ones behind him grasp him with the biting chunks out of his neck that made him scream out loud. Naomi watched as his boyfriend got torn apart right in front of her.

Takagi grabbed her arm, giving it a little yank to get her attention "he's been bitten, even of we get him out there's nothing we can do even if-!" Takagi's eyes widen upon seeing the blue haired girls tears run down her face in dispear. Takagi let go, watching as Naomi ran towards the massive horde where the words why ran through Takagi's head.

"I'll give cover through the window!" Hirano shouted as he pointed through the window of the bus with the nail gun at the massive horde of about 100 walk towards them from the school.

"I'll clear the area around the bus!" Takashi shouted as he ran round the other side of the bus with a lunge of his metal bat at the one in front of him, smashing open the head with the drop of the body to the floor.

"Everyone get in!" Connor shouted as he stood by the door shooting his p90 towards the small group around the bus, shooting them in bursts of three in the head so they stayed down.

"Connor!" Amy's voice came behind him as he stood by the door. He looked round to see Amy point towards the school "what's Scott doing over there!"

"What?!" Connor said in a aggressive manner as he looked down towards Scott past the massive horde walking towards them. Connor felt a vibration in his pocket, quickly holding the p90 in one hand while going down it to pick out his phone. It was vibrating a call with Scott on the screen. Connor pushed the button only to scream into the phone "what are you don't over there?!". Silence covered the phone only with a sniff that returned over the phone as a response.

"Don't...don't do it" Connor's voice lowered, knowing what Scott was going to do.

"...farewell...Connor. Meet you in hell for a pint beep" Scott sniffled, managing to feel a single tear run down his cheek for the first time in a long run.

"Scott!"

KACOOW! Scott's rifle echoed the entire parking lot to a single spot. Everyone watched as all of *them in the area suddenly forgot that they were there, like a bigger sound distracts them.

"Got it!" Shizuka yelled in happiness as the engine of the bus was running smoothly "Takashi, Connor, get in!"

On hearing the words Takashi ran to the door of the bus, stopping as he saw Connor starring aimlessly towards the horde of *them closing in on Scott's position. Connor jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder with Takashi's voice behind him softly in his ear.

"Don't let his sacrifice be in vain"

Connor slowly moved onto the bus feeling guilt inside knowing he's going to abandon one of his friends, Connor looked at Amy to see tears stream down her face as she stared at Scott pulling the bolt back on his rifle and putting in a new clip in to the sniper.

"Wait for us!" Voices came from behind the bus.

"Ain't that Shidou a third year teacher?" Takashi looked out the bus door towards them, it was him with three others from his glass.

"Shidou..." Rei echoed the name in her head, just realising something important.

KACOOW!

Scott fired his RPA towards the horde, managing to take down 6 in a row with one bullet as they lined them selfs up. Scott pulled on the bolt as he starred at the bus where more survivors boarded the bus and it started to move towards the shut gate. Scott raised his RPA at the metal gate, knowing he was feeling light with one bullet in the sniper. The bus moved closer to the gate from Scott's view. Taking in a breath as he aimed down the sight, he shot at the gate, making it ping open one side where the bus easily crashed through the other half of the gate right off the wall. The bus tilted one side on two wheels where Shizuka skidded round the corner onto a straight where the bus came level.

Scott watched as the bus drove out of sight while the sight of *them never ended with the gate being open where more started to pour through. So to went down his pocket, taking out his m9 pistol that he keeps with him at all times, while in the other he pulled out the combat knife in his left.

"If I die. I die fighting you bastards!" He shouted before he ran towards the horde pointing his m9 pistol straight at the zombies face in front of him.

Blam, blam, blam. Scott fire three shots i front of him, I coming down the first three in front of him dead. Closing up, he stabbed his knife through the head of another, quickly twisting his body round, whipping out his pistol at the zombies head.

Blam!, the sound of the pistol going off in front of him with the head being knocked back into the group that was coming behind that one. Scott gasped as he felt a strange pressure on his shoulder, looking he saw one of them dig his teeth into his shoulder sending him a shock of pain to his head.

"Bastard!" He growled as he raised his knife and lunched it down into the skull of the zombie on his shoulder. Scott stumbled forwards, turning round with his pistol raised with taking in a deep breath as he pulled the trigger.

Click!

The hammer pulled back with the sound if the gun being empty.

"Four?! That's all what was in there!" Scott shouted at his gun. Scott raised his pistol and smashed it down to the side of him as one of *them was on the floor crawling towards him. Crippling the skull as the m9 stayed in the head like he couldn't pull it out, like he lost all strength. Scott looked straight at the horde that was still moving towards him in the hundreds, gasping for a rest. Scott bent over resting on his knees, tired from all the action he had in one day. Scott heard more groaning on both sides of him quickly moving back slowly only to bump into something behind him, Scott turned his head to see a wall.

"Just my luck. Eaten alive, what a way to die" Scott growled as he rested his head back on the wall closing his eyes for a brief second from the pain in his arm and shoulder, like something was reacting to it to make him worn out so early. His vision was all bleary at that point as he opened his eyes, like something could be poisoning him.

Scott looked up at the orange sky, watching as a star shine above him even with his vision bleary he knew a star was there shining. He chuckled as he stared at it with his left hand on his shoulder right shoulder, trying to hold in the bleeding.

"Am I really going to?" Scott thought in his head as he watched the sky turn dark but the star getting brighter for some reason. He tried to keep his eyes open from losing consciousness, he felt as his body went light, and his eyes heavy, slowly losing consciousness from the world before he saw the light huge light fade to darkness.

A/n; I kinda rushed it at the end because I didn't have time for it and I promised to up,load it every week now. But on the bright side I'm making a new story where I'm going to do both this and the other one:)


	7. Chapter 6 the bus

**Chapter 6 the bus**

**( planet möbius, acorn castle)**

**The castle stood proud in the centre of new mobotroplius. The people inside the walls protected because of the shield protecting them with the walls as insurance against the evil doctor Eggman, but word got back to the kingdom when Eggmans fortress and 1 mile of land just disappeared into this air with a flash of white light. In the castles war room where computers covered the walls and a massive tv screen sat on the wall with the G.U.N. commander on screen with a cross expression all over as he sat in a chair with his hands together on the desk. The king, Maximillion, leader of the kingdom and the freedom fighters at one time sat in a wheelchair in his royal attire talking to the commander with Boomer, Fiona, Rouge and shadow in the room with worried looks across their faces upon hearing the news on what happened. **

**"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped on what they heard. **

**"I know its quite shocking given the situation, but the whole spire and factories around Eggmans fortress vanished in thin air" the commander said through the microphone on his desk. **

**"Massive spires with a giant face on them don't just go missing in thin air commander?" Max calmly replied as he lent forward on his wheelchair with a sweat going down his face. **

**"they do when you're boys are involved You're highness" Tower seriously replied back, pressing a button that was off screen which turned it off. The king sighed in his wheelchair, thinking about the groups and Eggmans base disappearance. **

**"We need to find them as soon as possible Boomer" **

**"Already working on it you're highness" Boomer replied without a second thought as he started to type on the keyboard. **

**"I hope my baby girl's alright" **

**(On the bus on planet earth) **

**The bus was quiet as everyone kept it that way, the driver was Shizuka at the front at the right side with Hirano and Takagi sitting in the two seats behind her looking at the group sitting in the back row. On the left was Rei right beside Shizuka in the co driver seat of the bus which only consisted of one row of seats, Takashi sat behind Rei keeping an eye on the group at the back with the words that Rei gave him as they entered the bus. **

**"You'll regret this one day Takashi!" Rei said with venom as she looked at Takagi with eyes that looked like she had a past with them or something. **

**Connor and Amy were seated behind Saya and Kohta, with Connor looking like his normal human self, which everyone questioned his appearance one more time. But his face, his beige white face stared forwards with the expression of anger that ran through his body while Amy sat next to him at the window seat trying not to cry on her lap. **

**The bus was 19 seats long with the middle of the bus being empty from the passengers and the back with the other group and Saeko. Saeko was sitting two rows apart from the other group in the bus cleaning her wooden katana with a clam like state over her face and body starring forwards at the front of the bus. **

**"Why should we have to go along with Komuro and these guys?" A blond boy spoke out his thoughts as he moved down the buses Isle. The only thing different about him was he died his hair blond over his brown short flat hair to where the brown was shown at the sides all The way round. "You're the only ones who decided on going back to town!" The boy shouted shouted at the top of his voice throughout the bus, holding on to the seats as the bus swerved round some derelict tipped over cars on a highway towards the city " shouldn't have we looked for a safe place in the dorms or in the school?" The boy continued to shouted out besides Takashi, slowly getting a eye from everyone on the bus like they just wanted to shut him up. **

**Connor stood up off his seat, looking into the boys eyes as they focused on him with hatred behind them "what do you want!" **

**Connor exhaled through his nose to let out the anger inside him, trying not to get angry because of his way to think clearly "we just escaped from that hellhole and you guys want to go back and hold up in there." **

**"Yeah!" Multiple voices were heard at the back of the bus with only the teacher to be sitting in the middle with his hands put together in front of his face observing the scene. **

**"We can't go back there" Connor insisted, looking calmly towards the blond boy and the others at the back of the bus.**

**"Yeah we can, its safer inside the school or in the dorm rooms" Takashi's face turned behind him, looking at one of the students they saved at the school. The boy had long black hair that grows over his eyes in three points, sides and one large in the middle, his eyes stood out on him the most since he had white dilated eyes as well as his school uniform only consisted of the white shirt, trousers and shoes. **

**"Unless you want to get ripped to shreds and eaten be my guest, but we aren't going with you" Connor calmly replied back to the two boys. **

**"who's saying we wanted to go with you guys in the first place!" The blond boy raised his voice and fist in front of him towards Connor, acting like he was the big shot. **

**Takagi leaned over her seat towards Takashi behind Connor whispering with a concern tone "this is going to go south fast" **

**"The ones who walked onto this bus and calmly stayed quiet till now, that's who!" Connor started to raise his voice a little, still trying to hold the anger inside. **

**The boy clenched his teeth as he walked towards Connor, quickly making his way in Connors face growling out "but we never agreed on going to the city!" **

**"You agreed when you walked onto this bus so don't go making up stuff like you're the boss on this bus or I really will lose my temper" Connor replied to the boy, slowly turning round to sit back in his seat with a glare towards the boy that made the boy uneasy. **

**"sigh I thought that was going to end in a punch up" Takagi sighed with relief as she spoke to Kohta beside her, quickly looking confused at Kohta's eyes as they glared with anger towards the boy as he sat there facing forwards. **

**"I guess retreating's in you're blood if you're backing down already" the boy gave a faint smirk as he spoke towards Connor. Connor sat in the seat clenching his right fist beside him. Connor looked at his fist beside him, looking at how Amy's hand moved onto his wrist with her shaking her head at him. **

**"You need to back off right now please" Takashi moved out of his seat to The boy standing next to him in a polite manner but with serious sounding to it, like he was trying into start something else. The boy focused his head on Takashi, looking at him as he sized his appearance down.**

**"And if I don't what you going to do about it, huh?" The boy argued **

**"I don't want to start anything but if I have to fight, I have to fight" **

**"then come on already!" The boy shouted. **

**Everyone on the bus felt the brakes, suddenly being forced forwards on their seats with the bus coming to a sudden stand still. **

**Shizuka leaned round on her seat of the driver with her eye gleaming with annoyance and anger from the the boy, "I can't drive like this, now sit down!" The nurse shouted towards the boy only to get a sudden shock on his face as a reply.**

**"You heard the women" Connor spoke with venom in his speech as he sat there looking towards the boy "take a hike" he finished his sentence with a nod towards the back of the bus. **

**The boy sneered towards Connor with a angry glare behind it "why you little-ugh!" The boy felt a pole swing into him, resulting in him being knocked down onto the bus floor. Connor looked back to see Rei holding the mop javelin in her hands pointing towards the boys face with a vengeful frown towards him that surprised everyone on the bus. **

**"And stay down" Rei mumbled as she stood in front of the fallen boy on the ground. **

**Connor lent down towards the boys face on the ground by his seat chuckling "if it were me you'd be sucking through a straw right now" **

**The boy scrunched up into his stomach from the pain that Rei inflicted on him. The bus went completely silent as they all starred at the blond boys gasping face on the floor curled up in his stomach. **

**The silence grew longer as they all looked at each other without saying a single word in till it was broke by the sound of a hand clap one after another. The sound of the hand clapping went on till everyone looked down at the back of the bus to see a black haired man wearing old fashioned reading glasses. His hair was smooth and shiny that went down to his ears at the back while his fringe curved round his face with one small thin line bang that went over his left eye. His cloths was a dark grey pin striped suit with a yellow tie that hung round his white suit shirt collar.**

**"Shidou!" Rei growled underneath of her teeth as she watched him stand off the seat still clapping with a creepy smile beside it. **

**"most impressive" Shidou proceeded down the isle of the bus till he was standing in front of the blond boy on the floor with a smirk " superb teamwork, Komuro, Miyamoto and..."**

**"Connor, Connor Jenkins" Connor mumbled as he watched Shidou's actions closely from where he sat. **

**"Well Connor" Shidou smiled towards Connor that made him have a cold shiver down his spine " I'd just like to point out the obvious. What we need is a leader if fights are going to break out here." **

**"And I take it you're the one for that job?" Takagi pushed her glasses up as she spoke with distrust towards him.**

**"I'm a teacher, Takagi. " Shidou spoke normally towards Takagi in the corner of his eye "everyone else is a student, that alone volumes up to my merit" Shidou turned round with his arms spread out beside him towards the students at the back watching with a smile on his face "how about it, everyone? If you go with me, I will do whatever it takes to keep problems at bay, all right?" Everyone at the back smiled with grace and sense of security from the words that came out of Shidou's mouth, everyone apart from Saeko who sat there wiping the blood off her wooden sword with a cloth. **

**"and there you have it." Shidou turned back round to face Takashi and Rei with a creepy smile with his arms wide out beside him "through a majority vote, I have become the leader"**

**"You?" Connor questioned Shidou as he stood next to him "you couldn't be the leader even if you tried." **

**"Oh really?" Shidou raised an eyebrow towards Connor beside him "please elaborate that question?" **

**"First off a leader needs the trust and appreciation from everyone, which you don't have. Two, my gut says you're an arse. And three, you wouldn't know what to do in a time Of crisis any way" Connor sat in his chair working on his p90 as he spoke to Shidou. **

**"Hmph." Shidou gave a chuckle towards Connor with a smirk of pity towards him, like he was prepared for that question "I guess I would give it a try in my case. So starting now..." **

**"Sensei, stop the bus!" Rei shouted before Shidou could finish his sentence, proceeding down to the front of the bus where Shizuka slammed her foot on the brake in surprise, like a sudden reaction on hearing a certain word. The bus stopped on a crossroad junction where on the left was a tunnel pass through to the inner city where the bus is to large for the tunnel to proceed, the left was a road that continued on forever with a couple of the Crossing the zebra crossings and straight ahead was a bridge access to the inner city limits. Rei jumped out the bus and onto the pavement in disgusted for Shidou. **

**"Rei?!" Takashi ran towards the bus door In shock, standing at the door confused towards the girl standing there ticked off. **

**"I don't want to be anywhere near that guy!" Rei shouted in anger. **

**Shidou sighed as he flicked his hair back behind his ear saying "if she's saying she can't get along with the group, then...there's nothing we can do about it." **

**Takashi gripped the handle on the bus steps in anger that just bursted out " what are you saying?!..." **

**"I'm saying if she can't stand being with the group she can leave is she wants" Shidou replied, only to see Takashi jump out the bus before he could say anything else. **

**"Rei!" Takashi shouted towards Rei as she tried to walk away from the bus just outside The tunnel, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder to stop her. **

**"Just put up with him, just in till we get into town, its too dangerous out here!" **

**"I told you" Rei mumbled, with Takashi not quite getting Rei's words. **

**"What?" **

**"I told you you'd regret it!" Rei turned round shouting her lungs out which got everyone's attention on the bus with some unwanted attention from *them around the roads. **

**"Either way, just for...(vrooooom) what?!" Takashi turned round to hear the sound and look of a speeding double decker bus that came speeding down the road behind them. Shizuka quickly put her foot down with the turn of the wheel right to get out of the busses way, Takashi and Rei both stood as they watched the bus speed down the road smashing any parked car out of the way. Takashi looked closely to see the bus heading straight for a tipped over car that was upside down. Takashi turned towards the tunnel to see a tipsided tanker lorry blocking the tunnel entrance for transportation while people on foot could walk right trough. The bus hit the car as it tried to make a left turn towards the wall. the bus sent the car flying across the wall towards the tanker, with it making sparks across the stone wall, while the bus was starting to tumble over which made Rei and Takashi panic and make a run through the small gap of the tunnel with the bus sliding across the road and crashing into the tanker. making it explode in a small fire that made Takashi and Rei get blown back because of the blast in the tunnel. **

**"Takashi!" Saeko shouted out the window of the bus window in worry " are you alright?" **

**"Ugh...yeah, we are" Takashi groaned as he shook off the dust on his head. **

**"Where should we regroup?" **

**"At the eastern police station, if not tonight, then in the morning!" Takashi shouted as he covered his face from the flames. **

**"What time?" **

**"Five, if not same time tomorrow, you egg the picture!" **


	8. Chapter 7 Regroup Part I

Chapter 7 Regroup Part I

the sun started to set on the horizon, nearly turning black while Reala flew across the orange and red sky over the city with her black wings spread out wide. In her arms was some food and water. She past over the bridge to the inner city, the city had small houses around the water access with skyscrapers all in the middle but with a mansion on a hill that stood out past the skyscrapers. Reala sighed in depression on the sight of the bridge being covered of *them crossing it. A few minutes past as she flew, finally landing on one of the rooftops of a house that was flat. The rooftop was a square shape with one way of getting up to it was a ladder on the side of the building. The rooftop had a perfect view of the ocean in the distance where Reala sat on the gravel floor, placing the food which consisted of energy bars, bags of crisps and bottled waters.

"Eat" Reala spoke as she placed one of the energy bars into a red hand next to her "you need to get you're strength back" she finished as she went for one of the bottled waters and paracetamol, passing them over to Scott who sat with his back against the edge of the building rooftop.

"thanks" Scott groaned as he lifted his left arm, taking the tablets and placing them in his mouth while downing the water in one satisfying gulp.

"Slow down!" Reala grabbed the bottle and pulled it away from his mouth "you're going to choke if you down that thing in one"

The red hedgehog rolled his eyes with sarcasm, standing up with his left arm moving onto his right shoulder, lifting the shirt to see the scab of teeth marks the zombie who bit into him. Reala stood up next to Scott with taking a look down the shirt see the scab.

"Looks like you cant turn" Reala smiled towards him in relief.

"I wouldn't know about that?" Scott questioned Reala's sentence seriously. Reala looked puzzled in Scott's reply to her, only for Scott to speak again.

"I don't know what the feeling is in my arm and shoulder, but I know I can't afford to take one more bite anywhere"

"So what you're saying is, that whenever one of *them bites you you take in some of what looks like a virus or parasite into you're body."

"Bingo" Scott said as he opened up the energy bar and taking a bite out of it, "we need to find our friends and get the hell out of here" Scott talked with his mouth fall.

"Do you know where they are?" Reala asked "because I couldn't see them while I was in the air?"

"Phone call, we phoned them up and they said they was somewhere dark and they couldn't identify where they were, but what if they never left Eggmans fortress and are now in a prison cell or something?" Scott spat out ideas as he thought out loud.

"Well I hope their alright because we need to worry about ourself's right now" Reala pointed out towards the sun which disappeared in the distance, making the sky dark with the neon lights around them.

"no ammo, one knife, one katana with no shelter...this is going to be one long night" Scott sighed as he walked over towards the ladder. Reala followed behind him, since she can't use her powers because of the sound it makes, they'll just attract some unwanted attention from the locals. Scott proceeded down the long ladder, stopping half way when he heard a moan come under him. Scott took in multiple deep breaths as he pulled his knife out from his jacket. Scott let go of the ladder and made his way down faster. Crashing down on top of one of *them which made it collapse to the floor. Scott brought his knife down onto its head as it laid on the floor trying to move, stopping as the blade pierced the skull. Scott heard a a footstep behind him with no moan, turning round to see another one just stand where it stood.

"Nice!" Scott whispered as he watched the zombie split into two in front of him. Reala smirked as she wiped her blade clean.

"Thanks, not bad yourself" Reala chuckled as she held out her hand helping Scott onto his feet. The two hedgehogs moved towards the end of the alleyway, moving up against the walls opposite each other to cover each other, Reala on the right Scott on the left. The checked the other persons blind spot, both putting their thumbs up indicating it was clear. They both walked onto the road clear of *them.

" what way now?" Reala asked as she looked both ways down the road to see houses that still had lights on with the street being completely dark but visible.

"You're asking me?" Scott replied, giving a chuckle in uncertainty.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" Scott instantly replied.

"What's that?" Reala pointed towards the road ahead to see two full beam lights coming towards them .

"Perfect, try to flag it down" Scott said as he we walked into the middle if the road, now waving his arms back and forth side ways. Scott noticed it was slowly down up to them, making them smile in relief.

"Thank the heavens, rea-Erhh..what are you doing?" Scott looked to Reala to see her on the sidewalk with her thumb up out in the road with a smile on her face.

"Ain't this the way to flag someone down?" Reala put her hand down beside her as she walked into the road.

"Well yes and no, you only do that for taxis I believe, but then again, you're ways more safer anyway." Scott agreed as he stepped off the road and waited. The lights came closer and closer till it was recognisable, it was a bus that stopped but couldn't see who was inside. The bus doors opened only to see a blond women driving. Scott's face turned into a huge smile as he immediately shouts "Shizuka!" With a leap onto the bus.

"Scott?!" Everyone on the bus shouted, everyone apart from Shidou.

Connor and Amy leaped out of their seats, moving down the isle and greeting him with open arms.

"Where the heck did you go?" Takagi asked as she looked surprised he got out of a crowed school.

Reala stepped onto the bus with a big wave and smile towards Connor and Amy. Amy leaped a few meters into Reala's arms crying mumbling "I thought we were the only ones who made it". Reala brushed Amy's hair with a little push to get her off her. Shizuka closed the bus doors and moved along down the road while everyone got back into their seats. Scott kept staring at Kohta as he slept on the bus hugging the nail gun closely next to him. Connor sat in between Amy, Reala, Saeko who moved down the bus and Saya who talked on the bus about random stuff that didn't interest Connor since he looked in front of him trying to forget the world and boredom on the bus. Connor finally stepped out the seat and moved next to Scott who still stared at Kohta sleeping with the nail gun.

"Strange isn't it" Connor spoke towards Scott who turned round forgetting Kohta.

"What's strange?"

"the fact that everyone's turning into flesh eating monsters would change anyone but they still act like normal girls?" Connor looked behind him to see them all laughing.

"I've noticed it as well, but you have to stay sane someway don't you" Scott closed his eyes as he relaxed a bit, putting all his weight on the seat.

"Yeah, but its not just them" Connors words reached Scott's ear, letting him open one eye to look towards him in interest "if you look at the back you can see a pin striped suit man standing right?" Scott nodded as he turned round to see Connors description "when he walked onto this bus he was quiet as hell, then everyone started to panic a bit and a fight broke out between the blond boy and Rei and he took advantage from it and he suddenly changed from a teacher to what looks like a blind prophet"

"Hmmm?" Scott watched Shidou, watched as he was blabbering stuff towards the pupils at the back of the bus with some awkward hand movements and gestures.

"If you ask me, he couldn't lead a bloody fast food team more or less than a group of students to safety" Connor finished with a yawn since it was a long day. Connor opened his eyes form the yawn to see Scott's face realising something.

Scott raised out of his seat, shouting "Shizuka!"

"What? What is it? You need a toilet stop?" The nurse answered in surprise.

"What? No! I'm asking if there are any fast food restaurants around here?" Scott asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Connor looked and sounded confused towards Scott, trying not to think about what he was thinking.

"You know when Nicole gave us a six digit number"

"Yeah?"

"Does it show a location or satellite image when you get closer to them or within range?" Connor quickly went down his pocket, pulling out the phone and looking at the bars to see four. Connor quickly clicked on the phones messages to see a image of a map with the coordinates covered around. Connor moved out of his seat and showed it to Shizuka.

"Yeah, that part of town's a MacDonald's on those coordinates. What? You guys hungry or something?" Shizuka asked her silly questions.

"What's going on?" Saeko walked up behind Connor, quickly taking a Look on the phone to see they coordinates and map image.

"We believe our friends are holding up in there somewhere" Connor replied to Saeko's question.

"I think we've got time" Saeko smiled towards Takagi and Shizuka. Takagi moaned in acceptance and agreed with her arms crossed and face looking out the bus window.

_I hope this is a good lead, either way its just a waste of time. _Scott thought in his head.

A/N: if you are reading this this far, thank you for being so loyal and please review on how to make it better, like you could give me any ideas or so. I've been out of this for so long on making this story I had to think about it for a whole month, and its just these two chapters. So if you could please tell me how I'm doing :) thank you for being loyal once and last time.


	9. Chapter 8 Regroup Part II

Chapter 8 Regroup Part II

The bus stopped right out side the Macdonalds of where the coordinates showed with the satellite image to help. The building was quite large in size with the front doors two meters high.

Connor pulled the hammer back on his p90 that was silenced while Scott readied his combat knife beside him as they walked out the bus doors with Amy behind them carrying her piko piko hammer with her. Connor turned round to the nurse who drove the bus, quickly saying to her to drive round to the car park and keep silent. Shizuka saluted and closed the door of the bus and drove off round the bend and into the high limit post.

"Oops, my bad" Shizuka flinched as she ducked behind the wheel.

" hard to believe she has a licence" Connor, Amy and Scott all spoke in sync, giving off a little chuckle in the others words.

"Hay Scott" Connor stopped chuckling as he went down his pocket, pulling out a M9 pistol and giving to him. Scott pulled the hammer back and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't worry about the ammunition, its got a full clip in there"

"Last resort I'm guessing"

"Yep, how lets move" Connor moved first towards the front doors with Amy and Scott behind. Connor moved to the front doors of the MacDonald's on the left while Amy on the right and Scott in the centre of the two doors. Connor put one finger on his lips towards Amy, telling her to open the door slowly and quietly. Scott stood ready as Amy and Connor opened the doors quietly in the pitch black Macdonalds. Scott moved his fingers in a wave motion on the combat knife as he moved forwards into the first part of the Macdonalds. Connor chucked over to Amy and Scott a flashlight, turning them on to see what was inside clearly. Inside was a large eating hall with rows and rows of seats and tables in a vertical line towards the front doors. The stairs up and down were on the left while the toilet doors on the right. At the back was the counter where you order with the kitchen behind it. Connor and Amy both moved in next to Scott who kept his knife handy for anything. They all shone their flashlights at around the hall to see nothing but a empty Macdonalds.

"You and Amy take the stairs, I've got the kitchen" Scott whispered quietly as he started to moved down the isle, trying to shine as much light on his blind spots as possible.

Connor and Amy moved along the left to the stairs. Moving one finger to Amy and the upper stairs Connor made his way down stairs, stepping lightly down the stairs with Amy doing the same.

Scott made his way behind the counter and into the kitchen, only to hear the sound of the kitchen tap dripping everyone second. The sound echoed the kitchen, making it sound sketchy in Scott's eyes. Scott saw the door to the kitchen, treading softly towards it with the flash light beaming through the door. Scott made his way into the kitchen with the light shining around it to see its layout, it was just a big open square with a massive burger making table in the middle with a emergency exit in the corner and cabinets around the walls with a large freezer on Scott's right. Scott moved round the table and towards the exit as he heard the sound of footsteps outside. Moving closer to the door he heard the sound coming louder and louder. Scott's breathing became rapid as his heart started to beat faster. Scott stepped to the door, with the flashlight shining out the door. A hand quickly grabbed Scott's arm which held the knife, Scott quickly reacted by pulling the culprit into the room which made Scott drop the flashlight on the floor. Scott saw one of them push him to the ground with a large groan. Scott tried with his might to push the head back of the zombie. The zombie moaned loudly in Scott's face as he pushed it away. Scott kept his eyes on the zombies head but only to see a katana blade pierce the zombies head which made Scott go cross eyed with his head going back to the floor with the only sight of a bloody katana in his face.

"Thought you might need some help" Reala said as she pulled the sword out of the zombies head. Scott pushed the body off him and with some help getting back on his feet.

"I could've handled him" Scott wiped the his black jacket off, only to get a sarcastic smirk from Reala "yeah right, plus it was a she not a he"

"Whatever knock?!" Scott and Reala quickly moved their attention towards the freezer. The knocking continued as they quickly heard a familiar voice Coming from it. Reala and Scott both pulled the handle down, opening the door quickly and quietly as possible, trying not to make any noise. They opened the doors only to see a crying smile on a certain chipmunk princess.

"Sal, how are you goi-ugh" Scott sudden fell to the floor with Sally cuddling onto of him, trying not to cry out loud.

"Thank chaos you're safe" Sally whined quietly with Scott giving off a pleasing smile and embracing a Sally into a deeper hug.

"Get a room already" Reala chuckled on the sight of them two being so friendly.

"Lets see you get chased by hundreds of *them and see what you resort to!" Sally growled quietly towards Reala. Sally moved off Scott, helping him up as well in the process.

"Where are the others?" Sally asked Scott.

"I'm with Connor and Amy at the moment with a couple of survivors out back, Reala here felt like interrupting my kill anyway." Scott answered, only to see her face grow with worry.

"Where are they?"

"Amy's searching upstairs while Connor downstairs"

"Downstairs" Sally mumbled towards Scott with shock.

"tell him to get back up here?!" Sally shouted in room voice level.

"Why what's down there?"

"No time just go!" Sally's words quickly made Scott worry.

The two watched as Scott ran out the kitchen with his M9 out in his right and flashlight in his left, Scott sprinted down the stairs quietly shining the light down to see Connor standing still in one place. Scott made his way down there, standing still as he looked at Connors eyes are widened towards the light in front of him. Scott looked to see Bunnie and Tails shaking on top of a crate at the back with hundreds of *them crowding around the single crate in ding their own business with out being disturbed. Connor looked beside him at Scott to see his mouth move with no words coming out.

"I'll go and get Amy and you get ready for my signal" Connor read Scott's mouth.

"SOINC, IM SO GLAD I FOUND YOU!" Amy's voice echoed the entire restaurant.

Connor and Scott both looked at each other, moving their mouths together and shouting "SHIT!" The entire bottom floor riled up with groans as *them started to move towards Connor and Scott at a fast pace. The two both ran up the stairs with Connor shouting and dropping his flashlight "when it's clear, go to the parking lot, Tails, Bunnie!"

The two ran up the stairs in a hurry, turning round and popping off a few heads with the p90 in his hands. At the top Sonic and Amy both came running down the stairs at the top, stopping half way on the sight of Scott and Connor running up the bottom stairs, both groups meeting halfway on the middle floor.

"Hay, nice to see you's two as well, what's the rush?" Sonic asked as he raised his hands towards them both for a high five. The two both looked at each other and stepped aside with their arms pointing down the stairs. Sonic and Amy looked down them only to see the stairs filled with *them climbing up.

"Oookaay, so what's plan b?" Sonic asked as he looked at Connor.

Connor smirked as he unrolled the silencer off the P90 "you guys go out the back towards the parking lot and wait for us there, ok" Connor finished, with Sonic and Amy both nodding to him before they ran towards the kitchen.

"You?" Connor asked Scott, but only to see him pull the M9 out of his pocket with a devilish smirk on him as he pulled the hammer back once more.

"Lets go out the front door, that way they'll only have one way to come from." Scott shouted as he started to move towards the doors, Connor followed behind, both stopping right outside the door. Connor pulled two more clips of pistol out of his jacket and passed them to Scott, with another p90 magazine on his left hand so he's ready for a reload.

They waited a minute before Scott popped off a round at the glass door, smashing it to pieces for a loud noise, in just a few second later the horde came out the front doors one after another.

"Ready!" Scott shouted as he aimed towards *them.

"Ready!" Connor replied as he pulled on the trigger slightly, letting off a round which landed a headshot on the closest one. Connor kept his trigger finger ready at all times, letting off rounds one after another which always landed a head shot. Scott kept the rear and sides covered of *them that might have been hiding in the shadows behind them already or ones that got past Connors shooting. They both held the position off well and in time when they saw Bunnie and Tails sneak out the kitchen emergency exit with the flashlight. Scott and Connor both ran towards the car park entrance, trying to shoot and run as my h as possible.

(The bus)

"Jesus!" Takagi moaned in her seat as she watched the car park entrance completely empty of Scott and Connor "how long can they take to just run here!"

"Just give them some time sugar" Bunnie replied to the impatient pink haired girl "this is Scott and Connor you're talking about, they've been through hell and back"

"I think we should get a move on" Shidou walked to the front next to Shizuka.

"Just hold it for a minute, they'll come just watch" Bunnie started to get annoyed in her speech.

A minute past as they watched the entrance, only to see Scott and Connor jog into the car park.

"See told ya, start the engine" Bunnie rubbed it in as they all watched Scott and Connor both turn their heads behind them then back again with them starting to sprint towards the bus in a hurry that made everyone confused. The engine started on the bus when Scott and Connor were a third away from the bus.

"Why the fuck did they park at the back!" Scott shouted at the top of his lungs as he sprinted towards the bus next to Connor who was gasping for air.

"Ask them that when you get there!" Connor shouted to Scott as they made it half way to. The bus.

Shizuka pulled the gear box into first and realising the handbrake.

"Why are they running at full pelt?" Shizuka asked, turning her head to see everyone on the bus to look. Their jaws dropped on the sight at the entrance of the car park.

"Oh shit!" Sally's eye widened on the sight of the hundreds of *them pouring through the car park entrance.

" Sally girl" Bunnie gasped "you swore!"

"Does that matter!" Sally said as she moved to the door and taking in a deep breath " GET YOU'RE ARSES IN HERE NOW!" Sally shouted at the top of her lungs. Scott and Connor both gasped on the word Sally just used while they were sprinting towards them, almost there they looked behind them to see the huge horde behind them, making the two sprint towards the bus. They both made it onto the bus with a dive onto the floor of the bus. They both held onto the front driver seat as Shizuka put the foot down in the accelerator. The bus wheels pun to the left, coming straight towards the exit and back onto the road. Connor and Scott both moved their legs so the bus doors closed properly. The two on the floor both were gasping for air but Connor was worse.

"God dam I need to stop smoking" Connor gasped out of his mouth.

"You do that you wouldn't be Connor Jenkins any more" Scott started to laugh as he gasped for air too.

"Welcome back to the land of the living you two" tails kneeled down beside Scott since he was the one closet to the passengers. The two on the floor started to laugh at their situation as they laid on the floor trying to get their breath back calmly while everyone watched with a smile, well, everyone apart from Shidou and his little gang at the back.

"This might prove troublesome if they stay onboard" Shidou spoke through his hands as they stood together in front of his bent over face looking at the whole gang laughing at the front.

(Few hours later)

The hours past as Shizuka waited in line for a passing of a bridge to the further inner city, trying to pass over to get to the police station over there. Everyone was sound asleep on the bus as they waited in line, apart from Sally and Bunnie and Shizuka who sat at the front watching daybreak over the horizon across the bridge filled with police and their vehicles checking in the public as they wanted to cross.

"What a nice view" Shizuka sighed with a smile growing on her face.

"Yeah, even when things are going on its nice to sit back and think" Sally smiled as she moved to rest her head on the handle bar at the front passenger seat watching the view.

"When I get back, I'm going to down a bottle of whiskey my dear Antoine" Bunnie yawned as she stretched her flesh arm in the air only for it to click.

"I don't think Antoine would drink whiskey...more like wine since he's French" Sally raised her heading the handle and into the seat.

"Then why don't we just mix them together Sally girl?" Bunnie giggled.

"After we go back I might just do that" Sally giggled along with her best friend.

"Wait?" Sally stopped giggling, just realising about Antoine "where is Antoine?"

"Oh, he's with Eggman in his fortress, looks like robotnik is actually taking in refugees in his fortress according to Nicole and Antoine" Bunnie answered Sally's question only for Sally to nod in acceptance.

"I wouldn't trust him" Scott's voice was heard behind Sally and Bunnie. Turning round to see Scott's red face lean on top of Sally's seat with his chin.

"It's Eggman, who would" Bunnie shrugged her shoulders towards Scott only to receive a little chuckle from him and Sally, "well enough about Eggman. What happened between you two? Did something happen?"

"don't want to talk about it" Scott sighed as he leant back onto his seat.

"I chose Sonic" Sally smirked towards Scott in a devilish way for a joke.

Scott clicked his tongue towards Sally "more like you freindzoned me AND Sonic with only me there"

"Oh girl, you need to choose sometime or another" Bunnie nudged Sally in encouragement.

BANG! BANG! the sound of gun shots went off, waking everyone up to the noise. Everyone looked to see the police take down two of *them that stood and now fell to the ground.

"This is bloody bad" Scott said with worry in his tone as he stood up of the seat.


End file.
